The Promise He Couldn't Keep
by Life is no Fairytale
Summary: Neji swears and the car jerks right. Hinata's world turns upside down, she could hear Neji grunt, and feel something grab her, then her world goes black. Her cell phone vibrates with a text she'll never receive. Miles away, people are laughing, dancing, unknowing that Death had visited the Hyuuga family once again.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N Okay, so here's my second attempt at a Naruto fic. This was inspired by the song Stand in the Rain by Superchick. If you've never listened to it, do it. This song rocks! So, just a little info on the story before we begin. I made a few changes: Hinata isn't shy, and Hinata's father isn't a total jerk. Naruto isn't an idiot, he's not a genius by any means, but he's not completely stupid either. Naruto's and Sasuke's family are alive, and naruto has a little sister. If you're not okay with these changes then don't read this fic. I don't want any flames saying how it's bad or it's changed to much. You have your warning now, you don't like it: THEN DON'T READ IT!**

_You stood by me when no one else would, you loved me no matter what, you under stood me when no one else could and for that I would like to say -I LOVE YOU-_

**Summary:**

_"We'll always be together, right Nii-chan?" a girl asks._

_"Of course we will."_

_"Pinky promise?" the girl holds up her pinky._

_"Pinky promise." The person locks pinkies with the girl._

_It was the one promise he just couldn't keep. _

**INTRODUCTION:**

"Come on Hinata; let's go!" A boy calls up the stairs to his cousin. "We'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" a girl's voice floats down.

"If you're not down here in two minutes I'm leaving you behind." They both knew this was an empty threat. Neji loved his cousin too much to do that.

"I'm ready."

A girl with mid-back dark blue hair and pearl eyes appears at the top of the stairs, adjusting her white and blue school uniform slightly. She hurries down the stairs, finding her cousin waiting for her at the door.

"Finally, let's go." Neji holds out her backpack to her, opening the door, and leading the way out into the streets.

The two relatives walked side-by-side down the walk, Hinata glancing side ways at her cousin as he talked of his work.

Neji was a mature eighteen year old boy with long brown hair that he wore back and pearly eyes. Hinata couldn't remember a time when he had never appeared calm, serious, and confident. He seemed to have become more so since moving into the home she shared with her father following his parents death. However, Neji did not let his loss harm him academically or socially. The born genius had skipped a grade and graduated ahead of time. Now, he was working not to far from home; helping with the expenses at home. But his first priority is always Hinata.

"I'm going to be working late today." Neji informs Hinata as they climb in the car. "Can you get a friend to give you a ride?"

the said girl nods. "Sure. No problem."

_To be a writer means _

_you can create prose, invoke feelings, _

_carve emotions, channel passion, _

_and create all the havoc you want by the stroke of a pen._

"Hinata." Neji says as the girl steps out of the car.

"Hm?"

"If you can't get a ride home, give me a call. I'll come get you." He tells her.

"N-no Nii-chan, that's not necessary." Hinata shakes her head, "I don't want you to get in trouble with work."

"I won't. My boss knows our situation, he won't mind."

"I'll find a ride." Hinata states closing the car door. She doesn't bother looking back as her cousin drives off.

Their situation. Hinata didn't like talking about it. Hinata and Neji lived alone, Neji was her legal guardian. Her mom had died a few years back. And her father...her father is in the military; fighting in the war. He'd been gone for a year and a half. They had little contact with him. And if they were lucky, they'd get one weekend with him. They got lucky this week. Her dad informed that he'd be able to come home, but only for the weekend. Even though Hinata hated it, she knew it was better then nothing and refused to complain. If she did, she would only cause Neji to worry.

**A/N: So? Was it good? Bad? Never see the light of day? Please review and let me know! I hoped you guys liked it! The next chapter should be up within a week, depending on how much time I get to work on it! **

**Life is no Fairytale**


	2. Crushed Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**A/N: Hi there loyal fans! You remember that note I posted forever ago saying that I was going to rewrite this on another account? Yeah….kinda changed my mind about that. XD I'm reposting chapters that have been edited. The first few will only have minor changes, so don't be surprised if you don't notice them. I hope you guys will stick with me! I'm sorry that I abandoned my stories, life just got hectic and I let them fall by the wayside. I'll try to update more from now on.**_

**CRUSHED DREAMS:**

A rain storm had blown in during the morning, and it still hadn't passed. If anything it had gotten worse. Hinata sighed as she closes her locker and leans against it. She reaches into her messenger bag, and pulls out her cell phone. Contemplating the idea of calling for a ride but decides against it "Might as well head out. Doesn't look like it's going to stop." She says aloud as she heads towards the front doors.

"Hey, Hinata." A voice calls.

The said girl turns around to see a boy with spiky blond hair, and eyes blue as the deepest sky.

"Naruto, hi." Hinata smiles. "Why are you still here?" she asked, somewhat surprised her friend was here after school.

"Um...I needed to talk to one of my teachers." Naruto scratches the back of his head and looks out the windows in the doors. "Man, it's pouring out there. Is Neji picking you up?"

Hinata shakes her head looking down at the floor. "No...he has to work; so I'm walking today."

"In this? You'll be soaked!" Naruto exclaims. "Wait a few minutes and I'll walk you home." he offered.

"No, it's okay Naruto." Hinata protests as the boy walks to his locker. "There's no reason for you to get all wet too."

"Don't worry about that; I always keep an umbrella in my locker. Just in case." As Naruto pulls out the said umbrella a text book falls out. Hinata kneels down to get it and is surprised by the cover.

"I thought you had given up the guitar." She says slightly hurt, as she hands the book back.

"I did...now it's just a hobby." Naruto mutters, quickly stuffing the book in the locker and closes it. "Come on lets go." they head for the doors.

Once they're off school grounds Hinata reaches into her bag and pulls out her cell, turning it on. "Oh shoot, I missed a call. I hope it's not from Neji, he'll be freaking out right now." She hits call and listens to the voice mail.

_**'Hi honey. I know I said I'd be coming home for the weekend, but something came up and I can't make it. I hope you can forgive me. I've got to go now, I love you.' **_The phone clicks and the automated voice says _**'End of messages.'**_ Hinata slowly closes the phone, and places it back in her bag.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks, his footsteps slowing to a stop.

Hinata's eyes shift to the ground, seeing nothing. "My dad isn't coming home this weekend." It's common knowledge that Hinata's father is in the army.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to seeing him."

"It's no big deal." Hinata whispers without looking up.

Naruto looks at his childhood friend with sad eyes. He can't imagine what her life must be like. He had what the world would call a 'normal family'. He had his mom, dad, even his bratty little sister. Sure he fought with them from time to time, but he couldn't stand to think what his life would be like if they were gone. Right now, Hinata and Neji only have each other. And now she's going home to an empty house knowing she won't even get to see her dad soon.

"How's Hanabi doing?" Naruto asks trying to shift the subject.

"She says she's doing fine. She loves it in Bolivia." Two years ago Hanabi announced that she wanted to live with an Aunt and Uncle. It was just to hard for her to live at home. She said there were to many memories, and she needed some time away.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to get some hot chocolate?"

"Huh?" The pearl eyed girl looks up in surprised.

"Well...it's kind of cold out with this rain and I know a place that sells amazing hot chocolate that's not that far from here."

Hinata stared at him for a minute then gives her friend a warm smile. "Sure. Sounds nice."

* * *

><p>"<em>You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,<em>_  
><em>_Love like you'll never be hurt,__  
><em>_Sing like there's nobody listening,__  
><em>_And live like it's heaven on earth."_

* * *

><p>"This is amazing."<p>

"I told you." Naruto grins.

"Shouldn't you call your parents so they don't worry?" Hinata asks taking a sip of her drink.

"Nah they won't-" Naruto cuts off and quickly changes direction when he see's the girl's face. "Y-yeah. I probably should." He pulls out his phone, dials a number and pulls it up to his ear. "Hi mom...I'm fine...to let you know that I'm walking Hinata home...she didn't bring an umbrella." There's a pause. "Ano...I didn't forget!" There's another pause. "I didn't! She just wasn't in sixth period because of practice...Don't worry I'll call her after the game and ask." Another pause. "Okay, love you too. Bye." Naruto hits 'end' and puts the phone away.

"What was that about?" Hinata inquires trying to repress a smile.

"Ariana's birthday party is tomorrow and I said I'd ask Sakura to help out tomorrow."

Hinata slightly chokes on her hot chocolate. "I thought her birthday wasn't until next weekend!"

The blue-eyed boy smiles. "It is. My dad has a meeting at work so we moved it up."

"Oh good. I'm not quite done with her present."

"What are you giving her?"

Hinata gives the boy a sly smile. "I'm not telling. You'll tell your sister, most likely by accident."

Naruto sighs. "Fine. Do you want to come help out?"

"Wha-? I doubt you guys would want-"

"Come on, my mom would love an extra set of hands. And Ariana adores you."

"Alright. What time should I come over?"

* * *

><p><em>We are sometimes too afraid to care too much. <em>

_We fear that the person we care about never cares at all._

* * *

><p>Hinata sits at an easel painting away. She looks up at the clock and is surprised, she's been painting for two hours. She walks to the doorway and looks downstairs; it's dark.<p>

"Neji's not home yet." She mutters. "Guess I might as well eat."

Hinata cleans up and heads downstairs. After heating leftovers she goes back to her room to eat and finish the painting. Sometime later Hinata hears her cousin's voice enter her ears, "I'm home!" She grabs her plate and takes it down to the kitchen.

"Hi Neji."

"Did you eat?" Neji asks looking at the plate in the girl's hand.

"Yeah, why?" Hinata asks, then notices the bag of food in her cousin's hand. "Oh...well, I've been working all day so I'm still hungry." Hinata tries to smile.

"If you're not hungry..."

"I am, really." She walks to the kitchen.

"Hey where's Uncle Hiashi? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Neji asked, trying to change the subject. When he looked over to the girl, he immediately regretted the words.

"He's not coming." Hinata answers focusing on the food.

"Why?"

"Something came up."

"Hinata I-" Neji starts, trying to comfort her. He took a small step forward, hand raised slightly.

"Who cares? I wasn't looking forward to it anyways." The pearl eyed girl runs up the stares and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it Hiashi." Neji mutters slamming his fist on the railing. "The anniversary is less then a week away. Your daughter needs you." his eye's narrowed at his uncle's actions. He knew it wasn't his fault, but it was hard not to be mad when he sees how upset it makes Hinata.

Upstairs in the darkened room, Hinata sits with her back against the door. Silent sobs rake her body.

_**A/N: Again, so sorry that I abandoned this story! **_

_**~Rosalia**_


	3. Knocking on deaths door

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

_**A/N: There's actually some changes in this chapter so be sure to at least skim it! **_

Text: Narration

_Text: _Flashback

* * *

><p><em>May the stars carry your sadness away, May the flowers fill your heart with beauty,<em>

_May hope forever wipe away your tears, And, may silence make you strong._

* * *

><p><span><strong>KNOCKING ON DEATHS DOOR:<strong>

Hinata walks into her first period class just as the bell rang. Not that it mattered if she was late, the teacher is never on time. She sits down next to a boy with raven hair and black eyes.

"Barely made it." Sasuke comments, smirking at his long time friend.

"Oh be quiet." Hinata instructs. "I couldn't find my homework, and then the car wouldn't start..." she said, her sentence trailing off as she gave a small groan.

"Speaking of homework, do you have the project with you? It's due tomorrow." the Uchiha reminded.

"Yeah I...WHAT?" Hinata exclaimed, and froze, slowly turning to Sasuke, her eye's wide. "B-b-but we have to present it together to get a grade! I won't be here tomorrow!"

"Calm down Hinata." Sasuke puts a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'll talk to him." he smiled at her.

"But you know he's really strict about these things!" Hinata argues, looking up at her friend.

Sasuke grabs Hinata's other shoulder and looks her straight in the eye. "I'll take care of it. What you have to do is more important then some stupid grade."

"But...your parents...this is a big grade..." Hinata protests, worry clear in her voice.

"Fuck my parents. One bad grade won't ruin my GPA. Just give me what you have done and I'll put the finishing touches on it tonight. You're needed elsewhere tomorrow." Hinata looks down, still she felt bad about putting the grade in jeopardy "Hinata, you made a promise to yourself, Naruto, and your mom didn't you? You can't break it for something as stupid as a project! You'll never forgive yourself if you do."

"..."

"Hinata. You have to do this." he insists, giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

"...I know..."

Sasuke smiles and drops his hands. "Good. Now give me what you have."

"Sasuke said that?" Ten-ten asks chop sticks half way to her mouth.

"Yeah." Hinata nods.

The older teen smiles. "He's right you know."

"I know. I'm going to keep my plans."

"That's my girl. Hey, you going to the dance tonight?"

The pearl-eyed girl shakes her head. "Nah. I have dinner with Neji."

"Too bad."

They eat in silence until the bell rings.

"Kuso! My class is across the campus, I got to go!" Ten-ten gathers her things and runs off.

After gathering her things, Hinata heads to class as well. But when she gets to the hallway, someone grabs her arm. She turns around to see Naruto.

"Hey, what are you doing after school?" He asks.

"Just my homework. Why?"

"Want to hang out?"

"Ano...Neji is supposed to be picking me up right after school." Hinata informs her friend.

"Don't worry about that." He waves the comment off. "I'll take care of it. Please?"

"I guess my homework can wait."

"Cool. Meet me by the front doors after school." The boy runs off.

"Typical hyper-active Naruto." Hinata whispers with a smile.

After the last bell Hinata quickly exits the classroom and practically rns to her locker. She exchanges a few books, and puts all her homework for that night and the next day into her now heavy bag. She shuts her locker and heads for the front entrance to meet Naruto.

"Ready to go?" The blond teen asks as Hinata reaches him.

"Yep. What are we doing?"

He grabs Hinata's bag and slips it onto his shoulder. "We're keeping a promise."

"What time do you want to meet tomorrow?" Naruto asks dipping a french fry into his chocolate milk shake.

"Does eleven work?"

"Yeah, I'll let my parents know when I get home."

"You can come with us tonight if you want." Hinata takes a sip of her soda.

"Nah. I already take you away from Neji during the afternoon. It's only fair that you two get some alone time." He pauses before adding " Are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course I am." Hinata adds with a smile.

To Naruto, these were nothing but empty words.

"You could have gone to the dance tonight you know." Neji says to his cousin.

"Nobody asked me." She says simply typing a text into her phone.

"I thought it was girl's choice?"

"Your point?"

Neji chuckles but let's it drop. Hinata's phone vibrates. Blinking, she picks it up, and smiles as she see's it's from Sasuke.

_**Sasuke: Hey, I have good news**_

_**Hinata: Wat is it?**_

_**S: I made the soccer team.**_

_Hinata sat next to Sasuke as they sat on a bench at the school, the raven's head leaned back as he sighed. Hinata looked over to him for a moment. " What's wrong Sasuke?" _

_"… Nothing really."_

_" Don't lie to me."_

_Sasuke gave a small chuckle, and glanced at her, " Just thinking about how Soccer try outs are starting soon." _

_Hinata stared at him for a moment, " Why don't you try out?" she asked, watching as he closed his eyes._

" You know my dad-"

" Who care's what he says?! You know, my mother would be chewing your ear off over a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies, about how you shouldn't let anyone decided on your future."

_Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Hinata, a small smile gracing his lips._

_" Yeah…You're right. "_

_**H: That's amazing whens ur first game I'll be there : )**_

_**S: we haven't even started practice hinata**_

_**H: Well let me know when u find out**_

As an after thought, Hinata sends another message.

_**H: That way u'll at least have one fan.**_

_**S: You know I will**_

_**S: Lol what bout naruto? He'll be screaming his head off, that dobe. **_

_**H: XD that is so true, he would do that. **_

Right as she hits send, her body shifted to the left , as Neji swears and the car jerks right. Hinata's world turns upside down, she could hear Neji grunt, and feel something grab her, then her world goes black. Her cell phone vibrates with a text she'll never receive. Miles away, people are laughing, dancing, unknowing that Death had visited the Hyuuga family once again.

**A/N: Please review. And please don't complain that Sasuke is OOC. I know he is. In this story his parents are still alive, therefore, his personality is different. So, he's actually IN character for this story. If you don't like it, then click that pretty little button on the top right corner of the screen, with the X on it! : ) **


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing**

TEXT= Narration

_TEXT=Flashback of naruto talking at the grave_

**_TEXT= thoughts_**

**Revelations:**

Naruto parks his car and looks around, but doesn't see Neji's car. The teen reasons that they had car trouble and decided to walk, he grabs his things and heads toward the grave. When he reaches the grave, there's no sign of Neji or Hinata.

"That's odd." Naruto checks his watch. "I'm not early...where could they be?" he mutters, and just washed up the grave himself. Placing a few flowers on top. He lowers his head, in a silent prayer, asking to watch over Hinata. Standing, he lit a small incense and set it down.

"You're home early."

Naruto jumps, normally the house is empty this time of day. "Dad. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Scheduling mix up." His father explains. "Don't you normally spend the day with Neji and Hinata?"

"Yeah." Naruto tries to head up the stairs but is stopped by Minato's arm. The blonde man frowned.

"What happened?"

"They didn't show up."

"I'm sure Hinata just got sick or something." Minato assures his son.

"Dad, Hinata was supposed to be on bed rest last year, and she still insisted on coming. Something a small as a cold wouldn't stop her." Naruto explained, his frown deepening.

At that Naruto pushes pass his father, and runs up to his room; slamming the door behind him.

_'I'm worried about Hinata. She seems to more and more withdrawn, even with Neji. I don't think Hinata is dealing with this very well.'_

* * *

><p>Itachi opens the door to the Dango shop, a little white bag holding two sticks of the sweet treat in his hand. Usually, he would bring some for his Otouto so they could share it. Even though Sasuke didn't sweet's a lot, this was something they shared together. Turning the corner, the Uchiha male spots a familiar head of purple hair. Walking over, Itachi smils. "Anko, long time no see-" he stops, noticing the others expression. Anko's eyes are downcast, bags under them. She looks exhausted, like she had been up for days. Frowning, "-What's wrong?" he asks. Anko looks up at the other, her gray eyes holding sadness.<p>

"… Itachi, I have to tell you something." She mumbles, and glances away. Itachi narrow his eyes slightly.

"Yes?" he asks.

Anko takes a deep breath. "Last night there was an accident on Tsubokawa Dori highway." she starts, Itachi's frowned deepens.

"That's horrible. Is the driver okay?" Itachi knew that accidents happened often, but some were worse then others. And knowing that, sometimes the officer on duty would let the situation get to them.

"…..No, both passenger and driver are in a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"There's more….the passenger is stable for now, but you know that patients in a coma's can go either way, and honestly, I'm not sure she'll want to wake up. Considering that the driver isn't doing well. "

At this point, Itachi is curious. There had to be a reason Anko would be giving him this much information. So that meant he knew the people involved. Itachi began to feel sick. He knew of only one person who it could be. But surely….surely Death is not such a cruel mistress.

"…Who is it?"

Anko doesn't say anything for a long moment, Itachi drops the bag of Dango, and grabbs his friend's shoulders. "Anko…." he starts, staring into her eyes "…Who is it?"

"… Hinata Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga. Neji was driving that night. "

Itachi's hands slid from her shoulder, limply falling to his sides. As his eyes became wide. Hinata, is in a coma. And…..Neji died? His mind is reeling. He couldn't believe it…

And after a moment, one thought brought his mind crashing back into reality.

**_'How am I going to tell Sasuke?'_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke comes home later that day, and is surprised to see his older brother in the kitchen. "Aniki! You're home." he grins, dropping his school bag onto the floor.<p>

Itachi turns and notices the other still in his school uniform. "Hello, Otouto. " He gives small smile. "I'm on break in school and decided to surprise you." He explains.

Sasuke allows a small smirk to grace his lips. "Dad's going to explode." He says, sitting on one of the three stools at the island.

Itachi raises his eyebrow in question. "Why is that?" He asks, leaning on the counter in front of Sasuke.

"Well, first, I had a project due in class today. And got a B."

Itachi chuckles, "Why would you do that?"

"Let me point out that it was good enough for an A, but my partner wasn't with me. So he dropped a letter grade. It was supposed to be an F, but I talked him into not failing us."

"Why wasn't your partner there?" he asks, resting his head on his palm.

Sasuke smiles a bit. "My partner was Hinata."

Itachi freezes for a moment, before nodding. "Today was the anniversary of her mother's death."

"And, it gets even worse." Sasuke's smirk grows.

Itachi let out a small laugh, "Oh? What would that be?"

"I made the soccer team." he smiled.

Itachi at is first happy for his brother, but then remembers what he has to tell him. And the happiness quickly dies. Seeing such a face on the normally neutral teen, he can't bring himself to ruin it.

"Isn't that amazing?! Dad's gonna be so pissed. And honestly, I don't care." Sasuke says.

Itachi glances away a bit. "I didn't know you were that you were that serious about it." He glances back, a little worried. Had he been away to long? He didn't know Sasuke liked soccer that much.

"Well, dad never really liked me doing anything outside school. He wouldn't even let me get a job until this year." He scoffs. Itachi smiles slightly. His brother was right.

"Well,that explains it. I'm glad you're doing it though. What made you decided to finally try out?" he asks.

Sasuke glances away, and lets out a nervous chuckle. "Well…..Hinata reminded me, that her mom would have yelled at me for not pursuing my dreams just because others didn't approve."

Itachi felt even worse as he mentioned Hinata, but he put on a smile.

"That's….wonderful Otouto. We should celebrate. _If _we live through telling dad that is."

"We?"

"Of course. I'm not just gonna let you go through that alone." He walks over and pokes his brother's forehead, something he hadn't done in years.

"I'm always on your side. Remember that."

Sasuke looks up at his older brother, and lets a grin from, "Hai, Anaki."

Itachi watchs as Sasuke makes his way upstairs, saying he has to do some homework. The raven haired male walks out of the kitchen, and into the living room. Seeing his mother reading a book, he sits next to her.

"Oka-san, " he says quietly, catching her attention. She put her book down, and turns to her eldest son.

"What is it Itachi-kun.?" she asks.

Itachi waits a moment, before taking her hand. He explained what Anko had told him that after noon. Watching as his mother's face form a shocked then sad expression.

"That poor girl, wait. Does Sasuke know?" she asks, horridly trying to stand, Itachi grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down.

"Listen, I need to be the one to tell him, so I need you to take father and leave the house tomorrow night."

Mikato looked at her son, then slowly nodded. "Alright."

* * *

><p><em>Hinata sits in the hallway, hands over her ears, trying to block out her parents fighting. A door opens, and Neji sticks his head out. He looks at his cousin and motions for her to enter the room. She obeys. With the door closed, the sounds are blocked out. "Don't worry they'll stop soon."<em>

_"I hope so."_

_Neji smiles at her. "Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll always protect you."_

_"We'll always be together, right Nii-chan?" Hinata asks, looking up at her older cousin._

_"Of course we will." he replied. _

_"Pinky promise?" the girl holds up her pinky._

_"Pinky promise." Neji smiled, and locked pinkies with her. _

_**"The doctor declared him brain dead."**_

_Neji had lied. He broke his promise to her. How could he do that?_

_**"She's lucky he protected her."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"He was found laying on top of her. Looks like he moved in front of her at the last second, it's the only reason she survived."**_

_So he protected her, still broke his promise. She didn't understand, how could Neji leave her too?_

* * *

><p>"Hinata isn't here. How odd." Sakura comments at lunch. "Did she say something to you yesterday about not coming today?" She glances over to Naruto, who is lazily picking at his ramen.<p>

"Nope." Naruto sighs. "I tried calling her, but it says the number was out of service or something." he mumbles.

Sasuke frowns from his spot next to the blonde, "….That's…odd."

"I'm sure she's just in a place with no service." Sakura reasons.

"Right." Naruto nods trying to silence his fears. Surly nothing bad happened. He is just thinking about it too much. He takes a bite of his food lost in thought.

_"She seems to be depressed a lot. More then once I've found her staring out the window with a saddened expression."_

Sasuke doesn't really let the subject slip from his mind. For some reason, he has a bad feeling. He checks his phone. There's no reply to his text from a few nights ago. Normally she would answer in a few hours. Standing up, Sasuke dumps his barely touched food, and makes his way out of the court yard.

He doesn't like this feeling.

Sasuke walks into his home, closing the door behind him. He had just come back from getting measurements for his new uniform for his soccer team. He walks into the living room, dropping his bag off onto the couch and looks over to see Itachi sitting on the armchair, calmly looking over to him. Letting a small frown form, he walks over.

"Aniki, are you alright?' He asks, Itachi looks up at Sasuke and sighs.

"Sit down." he states, pointing to the couch. He needs to tell Sasuke now, he had gotten a call from the Namazaki's, telling him what happened. The others were sure to know by morning, and he can't let Sasuke find out that way.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Why?" he asks, a little confused as to why his brother is in such an upset mood. Itachi looks away for a moment.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something. And I need you to listen to me. And I don't want you to say anything until I'm done. So sit down." he says seriously, looking back at him in the eyes. Sasuke watches as Itachi stands. He nods slowly and pays attention, still not going to sit down. Itachi walks over. "Two nights ago….There was a car accident. " he starts, "The driver of the car died, and the passenger….is in a coma."

Sasuke frowns, "Okay? I don't get it. Why should-" he stops, and his eyes grow wide, "Wait.."

A car accident, two nights ago.

Hinata, she's been missing since-

"No…" he mutters, Itachi puts his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Neji Hyuuga died.. Hinata is in a coma." he says slowly, noticing how his younger brother's eyes grew. Sasuke feels his blood turn to ice, his stomach knots, and his eyes refuse to focus. That's why she wasn't at school, why she wasn't answering his texts.

Sasuke stumbles back, and Itachi grabs his shoulders, slowly setting him down on the couch. "… Hinata is in a coma…." the teen whispers calmly, his gaze off into the distance. Itachi frowns at his brother's reaction.

"Yes."

Sasuke can't believe this.

Slowly standing, Sasuke walks over to the steps "I need to think." he mutters, walking up to his room. Walking into his room, he walks over to his bed, and picks up a picture of him and Hinata. They were smiling at the camera, making a fake picture motion with their fingers. His eyes travel to his wall across the room, where there were many photo's of the two of them over the years. He can't …

Itachi is right behind him, walking into the room. Sasuke sit on the bed, and Itachi moves next to him. Slowly, tears start to fall, as the younger brother lets out a small sob. Itachi wraps and arm around the other, allowing Sasuke to rest his head on his Aniki's shoulder, as he cries. Wrapping his other arm around to hold his arm, he put his head on his brothers.

He doesn't speak. Doesn't say a word_; this is not the time for words_. He just holds the crying Sasuke. He knows that his brother is close to breaking. And he will to try and keep him together. Should he fail, he will be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p>"You're lying!"<p>

Naruto stops as he walks into the door of his home, hearing his sister's yell. Quickly he drops his bag and slips out of his shoes, running into the living room. When he arrives, he sees his sister in tears staring up at his parent's.

"What's going on?" he asks, anger clear in his voice. Ariana turns at her brothers voice, and runs to him, her arms wrapping around his waist. " Tell them to stop lying Nii-chan! Tell them to stop!" she cries. Naruto looks down at her red hair, and put his hand on her shoulder, turning his gaze back to his parents. " What's going on here?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

"… Naruto, we have something to tell you.." Kushina begins, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She glances at her husband, he sighed.

"We know why Hinata hasn't been to school-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Let me finish, " Minato held up his hand, " We got a call this morning, about an accident. " he started. Naruto's stomach sunk, as if he already knew what his father is about to say. Ariana started to sob again, " … their lying." she would mumble over and over. Naruto held her tighter.

"Neji and Hinata are both in comas. Hinata is stable and is expected to wake in any day now." he finished.

"What about Neji?..." the blonde teen asks, fearing his assumptions were right. Kushina lowers her gaze to the floor as her daughters cries grew louder.

"…. His test score's don't look good."

Naruto let this sink in for a moment, before he picks up his sister, allowing her legs to circle his waist as he held her like a child. She buries her face into his shoulder, and sniffles. His gaze was lowers as he rubs the back of her head softly. He can't believe it.

"…. I'm taking Ariana to bed." he mutters, walking upstairs, his sister had cried herself to sleep. Naruto walks into her room, and lays her down on her bed, taking off her necklace and taking over her over shirt. Putting the necklace onto her night stand, he leaned down and grabbed the teddy bear from under her bed, laying it in her arms as he pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in and kissing her cheek softly.

He stands, and threw the shirt in her laundry basket on the way out, quietly closing the door. His father is waiting outside in the hall, but Naruto just walks past him.

"Naruto-"

"Just don't okay?" The teen refuses look at his father. "I know what you're going to ask…and I can't give you the answer you want to hear. Because I'm _not _ok. So don't." he snaps, walking into his room and closing the door.

With a sigh, he closes his eyes, and leans against the door for a moment, before walking to his bed, and flopping onto it. He doesn't feel like changing, so he throws his blanket over his head and closes his eyes. Hoping sleep would let him escape this nightmare his life has become.

**A/N: review please.**


	5. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**_A/N: Hey guys, this will be the last update until May. I'm sorry, I know I've ditched this story for so long, but I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo this month, so unless I finish my novel early, I won't update again until may_**

**AWAKENING: **

A loud clap jerks Naruto awake. The groggy teen looks at his alarm clock. The glowing numbers read 2:46 A.M. The room is lit with light, then darkens once more. A storm had blown in, in the middle of the night. There's a small tapping noise and the bedroom door opens. Ariana steps in, closing the door behind her.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asks, sitting up.

Ariana stares at her slippered feet and mumbles, "I can't sleep."

The blonde smiles slightly. Ariana hated thunder. "Come here." The girl obeys, clinging to her bear. Naruto pulls back the blankets. 'You can sleep with me tonight."

Ariana looks up with a small smile and climbs in. "She will wake up….right nii-chan?"

"Of course she will." Whether he was assuring the girl, or himself, he wasn't sure.

A few days later when their parents think they can handle it Naruto and Arianna go to visit Hinata. Not surprisingly Sakura is there as well.

"Naruto, Arianna, hi." Sakura forces a smile. "I brought some flowers….is that lame?"

Naruto looks over at the bouquet of purple flowers sitting in a vase on the bedside table. "No, now Hinata will have something pretty to look at when she wakes up. And she'll know we're all worried about her."

Sakura bites her lip. "Has Sasuke said when he's visiting? I invited him to come with me, but he said he had practice."

"Sasuke hasn't come?" Arianna speaks up from her place at the end of Hinata's bed. "He doesn't want to visit Hinata?"

"Oh, I'm sure he does." The pinkette tries to reassure the girl. "He's just really busy now. After all, he has his job, the soccer team and homework."

"Right….." Naruto mutters. "That teme."

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Package for you!" Ariana calls up the stairs, holding a brown package in her hand. Curiosity getting the best of her, Ariana unwraps it, and discovers box containing a silver charm bracelet.<p>

In the middle is a heart shaped charm with a picture of Hinata's mom. Going in order from left to right, there's a charm that reads 'Never forgotten'; a spatula, a paint brush, a music note and a charm that reads 'Always loved'.

"Wow...it's so pretty." she whispered, her eyes shining a bit.

"What the hell Ariana?!" The said girl turns around, a guilty look on her face. Her older brother comes running down the stairs, and up to her, "Learn to mind your own business." Naruto yells, snatching the box out of Ariana's hands.

"But I-" the girl starts, startled at her brothers actions.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"What is with all the yelling?" Kushina asks walking into the hallway. The scene she walked in on made a frown form on her face. Naruto is holding Ariana's wrist, the other gripping a black box in his hand.

"Ariana is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." Naruto growls, letting go of his sister's wrist, and running up the stairs, slamming his door behind him.

Ariana runs to her mom, tears forming in her eyes as she buried her face into her stomach, her arms wrapping themselves around the woman's waist.

"He didn't mean it." Kushina comforts the girl. "He's just upset."

* * *

><p>"You should apologize to your sister." Mineto states, leaning on the doorframe to Naruto's darkened room.<p>

"Go away." Naruto mutters from his place on the bad, his back to his father.

"…Three years ago, you changed. And in doing so, you confused your sister. She didn't know at the time what was going on, she didn't understand it. Because she didn't know Hinata's mother. " Minato said, walking into his son's room. "She died three months after moving here. So Ariana never really got a chance to know her. I could tell she was mad at you. You weren't the same and you started pulling away from her. Fast forward three years, Neji dies." He takes a step toward his son's bed. "Neji wasn't some adult, or parent. Someone you say hello or good-bye to, and that's about it. No, he was much more than that." He takes a bigger step. "He was a kid, just like the rest of you. That older brother everyone knew and loved. This time it's personal for Ariana." A few more steps.

"Shut-up."

" Back then, she was a ten-year old girl who'd barely seen Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Shut-up!"

"But now? Now she's a thirteen year old girl who lost part of her family." Another step, he's about a foot from the bed now. "Just like Hinata. She's scared, and confused. Ariana was the one of us who was truly innocent."

"I said Shut-up!" Naruto's now facing his father.

"Up till now the worse thing that happened to her was the move. Now all of a sudden, she's forced to deal with Neji's death. She doesn't know how to deal with this. And her brother, the one person she looks up to, is falling apart before her eyes. You think I don't notice that she's hurting? That when Ariana smiles it's forced?" Naruto turns away again. "Naruto…the only reason Ariana is acting like this…..is because of you. She thinks that because you're falling apart, she has to be the one keeping it together. We're not home a lot right now, and if you want to be pissed fine. I get it." Minato sits on the edge of the bed. "I know you two really need us, but you're mother and I can't be here for you right now. You're sister needs you Naruto, you're all she has right now."

Naruto sits up and turns to his father. "Don't put that responsibility on my shoulders. That's your job dad!"

"No, it's yours. You're her older brother Naruto. You're supposed to protect her."

"So are you!"

"But _you're_ the one she wants." Minato fires back calmly, eye's narrowing. "You two have always had a special connection. From the time we brought her home, I could tell. That very first time we let you hold her you said….you said that you'd never let anything hurt her. And that's how it was. From then on, you two couldn't be separated. You never cared that she was supposed to be your 'uncool little sister', you let her tag along. If anyone dared to pick on her, you made sure they felt twice the amount of pain they inflicted on her." Naruto looks down. "Now it's time to protect her again Naruto. You're the only one she has right now." Minato stands up. "So pull yourself together, and go apologize to her. I think we both know who you're mad at. And it's _not _her, or me, or even your mother." At that Minato walks out, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sasuke makes his way down the grassy soccer field, wiping the sweat from his brow as he had just come back from practice. He has yet to take off his uniform, his bag slung over his shoulder as he turned the corner as he makes his way to the front of the school. This usually happens everyday after school, he goes to practice then walks home. His coal colored eyes shifts to the sky as a sigh escapes his pale lips.<p>

Stopping when he gets to the front of the school, he frowns noticing his blonde friend, glaring at him from the front doors.

"…Naruto, what are you still doing here?"

"Finishing a book project." The other answers, his glare still not wavering. He walks up closer to the dark haired teen, and shoves his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here, why aren't you with Hinata?" Sasuke reels back a bit, his frown deepening. His gaze shifting away from the accusing sky blue eyes. "Why haven't you even visited her _once_?"

"I've been busy. Soccer practice, work, homework. I can't stop my life just because one bad thing happened." He mutters, his hand that is holding the strap of his bag, tightening. He's repeating his father's words now. They sound so empty, even to him. With a sneer, Naruto shoves the other, making the raven haired boy stumble a back slightly.

"You're pathetic." he snaps.

Sasuke scowls, and fixes himself, so he stands right again, "This coming from the boy who's being held together by his younger sister." his tone is low and harsh. It's a low blow, Sasuke knows how guilty Naruto feels for the way he's treated his little sister. But his anger has taken control. "Besides, It's not like it would make a difference if I did visit. "

" …You idiot!" Naruto yells, shoving Sasuke to the ground. Shocked, the Uchiha stares up at the blonde, as he continues to yell.

"You're the one person who would make a difference."

Naruto's eyes look away, toward Sasuke's left hand on the ground from when he landed. The pale fist clenching as Sasuke listened to the other speak.

"You don't even realize how important you are to her, there was a time where I wished it was me. But it was you. It's always been you Sasuke... You're the one who has to tell her..." he pauses for a moment. "You have to tell her how much you care and tell her to wake up. She needs a reason to wake up. You'll have to be that reason. " Naruto says, taking a deep breath. He looks down at the other, straight in the eye's, as he spoke one last time.

"Now, go visit her you teme, we all want Hinata back." With those words. Naruto turns and walks away. Leaving a shocked Sasuke to his thoughts as he sits on the grassy ground in front of the school.

* * *

><p>The hospital lights shine in Sasuke's eyes as he walks down the unfamiliar halls. Naruto's words shook him, making him realize that he was avoiding seeing Hinata. He should have known that it wouldn't have done any good; nothing came from avoiding an issue.<p>

And his issue now was how was he going to see Hinata and keep himself together? He walks up to the front desk of the hospital, and looked at the woman behind the counter.

".. Excuse me Miss… Which room Is Hinata Hyuuga in?" he asked, and gave a small smile.

"She's in room 1313." The elderly woman smiled back, "A lot of people seem to want to see her, I'm glad."

"Yeah…" Sasuke gave a small wave then turns and walks down the hall to where the woman told him to go.

He stands in front of the door for a good minute or two, before his pale hand slowly lifted to the door knob, and he slowly twists it. As the door opens, Sasuke can feel his heart beat faster, and his palms sweat. He's nervous. He knows the other isn't awake yet. But he doesn't know if he can handle seeing Hinata in such a state. The thought of the always gentle girl hooked up to wires and machines makes him cringe.

With a slow breath, he pushes the door open the rest of the way, and his heart drops at the sight.

Hinata lies on the bed, her left wrist in a brace, and bandaging is wrapped all along her arms and one rests on her pale cheek. Her pale skin is bruised and scratched, and her mouth has a breathing mask over it.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, the youngest Uchiha took a few steps into the room, and stopps in front of her bed, staring down at her face. He can feel his heart clench, and his eyes burn with tears that won't fall. He can't cry anymore. He had cried enough when Itachi was there.

After a moment, he opens his mouth to speak, but then quickly shuts it feeling a tad awkward. What should he say?

"… Hey Hinata.." he starts, mouth suddenly dry. Gulping, Sasuke's gaze shifts away, "… Um.. I'm…. Sorry for not coming sooner, " He mumbles, then smacks his forehead, realizing that sounds incredibly lame. _Way to go Sasuke, sound like an idiot to a girl in a coma. _

He gives an irritated sigh, and runs a hand through her hair.

"… I don't know if you ever got it, But I sent you a text… " He begins, looking back at the sleeping girl. "I was thinking, we should celebrate me making the soccer team….you know…together?"

"_**You have to tell her how much you care and tell her to wake up. She needs a reason to wake up. You'll have to be that reason. "**_

He knows he won't get an answer, he bites his lip and laughs a bit.. "… I … have to tell you something, okay?" He mutters and leans down to her ear, and smirks slightly.

"….."

With a smile, he places a small kiss on her temple, and leans away, a pink tint on his cheek.

"You better wake up soon Hinata. I expect a reply." He turned around and begins to walk to the door. As his hand touched the doorknob, he stops, and glances back.

"… I miss you. So, please wake up." He whispers, then continues to walk out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Pearl colored eyes flutter open as Hinata begins to awake. A nurse, whom had been checking on her, gasps, " Oh! You're awake. Hold on sweetie, I'll get the doctor." she sauy, and quickly walks out of the room. Hinata blinks slowly and scans the room…

_Ah- where am I?..._

_Wait.. Sasuke…He…_

* * *

><p>" Hello? Yes this is she…" Kushina's eyes widen, Minato loooks up at his wife, as he was reading a book on the couch. Kushina waved her hand, waving off his look. "She did!? " she exclaims, "Really!? That's wonderful!" she smiles, Minato fall back slightly at the others yelling.<p>

"Kushina-Wait where are you going?!" He calls after his wife who has gotten up from the couch.

"Shut up honey! NARUTO! ARIANA!"

Minato is left in confusion as his wife runs up the stairs

"…. Wa… Wait a minute!" He runs after her. "Kushina!"

Naruto runs out of his room, "Mom, where's the fire?" he asks, frowning,

Arianna blinks, a sleepy expression on her face as she yawns. Naruto raised an eyebrow

" Did you burn dinner again?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "No silly! Hinata woke up!"

"Hinata what now?" Minato gasps coming up the stairs, still not sure what is going on.

"The hospital just called! Hinata woke up!"

_**A/N: I hope you guys likes it! PLEASE review! Let me know how I'm doing! **_

_**Life is no Fairytale(A.K.A. Rosalia)**_


	6. Good-Bye

**Disclaimer: I only own Naruto in my daydreams.**

**Good-Bye:**

Two days after Hinata wakes up, Neji's funeral is held. Hinata and Hanabi stay in the back, holding onto each other for comfort. Naruto stands to the left of Hanabi, holding her hand, and Sasuke stands to the left of Hinata, doing the same.

Hanabi suddenly breaks away from the group and runs from the cemetery.

"Hanabi-" Sasuke starts, but stops as Naruto shakes his head.

"Ariana ran off, I think she's going after her." Naruto explains.

"And if she's not?"

"Then we need to give her time."

"Ariana wait!" Hanabi shouts, running after the red headed girl.

Ariana stops, slightly bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Hanabi asks coming to a stop in front of Ariana.

The girl looks up, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "Why did he have to leave us? Why?!"

"I don't know Ariana….I wish I did."

"It's not fair!"

"I know…."

Hanabi pulls her friend into a hug, letting her presence say what she can not.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru do you have the notes from your math class?" Sakura asks.<p>

"Yeah. Here." The teen hands Sakura a stack of paper.

It's lunch time, and the gang is sitting at there regular table by the window in the cafeteria. A few days after the accident, Sakura had gotten the idea to make a copy of all the notes, and assignments, for Hinata. Luckily at least one of them was in all of her classes, except art; which made the job of getting the notes/assignments easy.

Sakura puts the new stack of papers down and divides the notes into the different classes. Once she's done this, she puts them in a lilac 3-ring binder, that has 6 dividers labeled by class. The assignments go into a yellow binder with the same set up.

"Alright, that's the last of them." Sakura announces. "I'll drop these off at Hinata's on my way home."

The group shares a look as Sakura starts to put the binders in her bag. Sasuke grabs her arm and says, "Maybe I should do it."

"Why? You have work, and it's on my way home."

Ino shifts her gaze through the group and chimes in, "I agree. Sasuke should do it."

"_Why_?"

"Because of Hanabi." Naruto states matter of factly.

"Yeah, she hasn't met you before, and we don't want to freak her out." Ten-ten adds.

"Wait...wait...who's Hanabi?" Sakura asks.

The table falls silent. Naruto freezes, chopsticks half way to his mouth. Ino chokes on her drink. Shikamaru stops mid bite. And Sasuke's hand falls as he stares in shock at the girl next to him.

"Seriously, who is she?"

"Hanabi…..is Hinata's little sister." Naruto explains slowly.

"Since when does she have a sister?"

"Have we seriously not mentioned her since Sakura moved here?" Shikamaru questions, looking at the group. Sakura had moved into town a little over a year after Hinata's mom died.

"We have." Ino defends. "...Just...not when she's been around."

"I can't believe you guys never told me about her!" Sakura exclaims.

"It's not like we we're hiding it from you...she just never came up." Sasuke explains lamely.

* * *

><p>A girl with long dark brown hair, and pearl white eyes, wearing a plain blue t-shirt, and black shorts opens the door a minute after Shikamaru knocks. It had been decided that he would bring the notes after much discussion.<p>

"Shikamaru! Hi." The girl smiles gently, opening the door and letting the teen in. "What are you-" The sound of someone screaming comes from the family room. "Excuse me."

The girl walks over to the couch, where Hinata is lying and kneels down. "It's okay Hinata." She whispers. "It's over. The accident is over. You don't have to go through that again.

"Yeah...yeah." Hinata starts to slip back into sleep. "Hanabi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you play for me?" Hinata asks.

"Of course." Hanabi smiles kindly, going back to Shikamaru.

"Does that happen often?" The teen asks, following Hanabi into the living room.

"Sadly yes. She keeps reliving the night of the accident." Hanabi explains, sitting at the piano bench. She begins to play a slow melody.

"I forgot how good you are."

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to drop off the notes and assignments that Hinata missed." Shikamaru explains, placing the binders on top of the piano. "Where's Mr. Hyuuga?"

"He's doing something related to the funeral." Hanabi finishes the song.

"Oh...well...I'll be going now."

Shikamaru turns to leave, and feels a pressure on his back. He looks behind him to she Hanabi leaning against him.

"It's not fair...first mom...now Neji..." Hanabi begins to shake.

Shikamaru turns around, pulling the girl into an embrace.

"I'm not crying." She mutters, as the tears start falling.

"I know." Shikamaru lies.

_**A/N: so….I forgot that this chapter was mostly finished. XD There's one more chapter after this that's finished as well, and then I promise that's the last chapter! Sorry this is a bit short, the next one will be much longer.**_


	7. Those Left Behind

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto**

**Those Left Behind:**

-**Naruto-**

Kakashi Hatake walks up to the Namikaze household with a slight frown. In the teachers hand is a test with Naruto's name in the top right corner. A big red D is written across the top. He reaches the door and rings the doorbell.

Kushina opens the door. "Kakashi…..come in." He does and the door is shut behind him. "Has Naruto gotten into trouble?"

"Not really….it's more of a matter of his grades." Kakashi holds out the test paper for Kushina to see. "I know things have been hard lately because of what happened, but this is the second one this week."

Kushina stares in shock at the grade. "Naruto hasn't says anything about having trouble in school."

"I'm not surprised that he didn't. Normally-"

Kakashi is cut off by a peculiar noise that sounds like smashing glass from upstairs. Naruto comes running down the stairs and goes out the door, not bothering to stop it from slamming.

"What the-"

The door opens and the two adults turn to see a wide-eyed Ariana walk in.

"Sweetie." Kushina tries, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it." Ariana mutters. She shakes her mother's hand off and stomps up the stairs, tears threatening to flow.

"I think I should go talk to Naruto." Kakashi says watching Ariana's back.

"No, Minato can go get him."

"No offense, but that doesn't seem to be working. I'll get him, don't worry." At that Kakashi leaves.

* * *

><p>As he expected Kakashi finds Naruto sitting in front of Neji's grave. Kakashi walks up behind the boy and starts to talk.<p>

"When I was a kid, I had two best friends. We were together from the time we started school. If you wanted to find one of us, you simply had to find the other two. Nothing could separate us. At least, that's what we thought." He squats down. "When I was...about 13 years old, our parents took the three of us on our annual end of the school year camping trip. Things were going fine, same as always….until the last day. We were playing where we were told not to, like all stupid kids do. There was this land slide…..and my friend, Obito, was crushed. About a year later, Rin was coming back from a family reunion when their plane crashed. I found out from people at school. My parents thought they were protecting my, by not saying anything right away." Kakashi raises his hand and runs it over the engraved name. "You can imagine how much pain I was in. My two best friends were now gone, and I was left alone. For months, I was causing trouble in school, refusing to listen to my parents, or anyone for that matter. Then I kept myself busy, studying until the early hours of the morning, going for runs for hours at a time."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto questions in a low mutter, not looking at his teacher.

"Let me finish Naruto." Kakashi drops his hand and turns his head to look at his student. "It's okay to hate Neji. You should hate him. When my friends died, I was angry. I was alone, and I hated them for it." Naruto stiffens slightly at this. "It is _okay_ to hate Neji, Naruto."

Kakashi puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder as the teen punches the ground, tears streaming down his face.

Neji is truly gone. He'd left them all behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura<strong>_

Sakura had gone over to Sasuke's house, to get a few notes for Hinata from the boy. She knocks on the door, and smiles as his mother answers.

"Ah! Hello Sakura, " Mikoto grins, "What brings you here?" she asks.

The pink haired girl laughs a bit, "I need a few notes from Sasuke, is he here?"

"Oh, of course! I think he says he was going into the backyard earlier." she mumbles.

Sakura nods, "Ah, Arigato!"

Making her way around the house to the yard, she opens the gate and walks in, closing it behind her. Looking around, she notices a tree house.  
>"Sasuke!? Are you here!?" she calls out.<p>

After a moment, she hears a thump, and looks up at the tree house only to shriek. Sasuke is leaning his head out the bottom of the tree house, blinking.

"Oi, I'm looking for something, if you need something come up here." he states, and disappears back into the tree house. Sakura blinks slowly before giving a small shrug and walking to the tree house and climbing up.

"So, what exactly are you doing up here?" she asks, sneezing as a bunch of dust blew in her face. Sasuke is leaning over a small box, looking through his contents. Inside he finds an old, dirty fluffy thing that creeps out Sakura.

"What is that?" she asks, Sasuke sighs, looking at it as he holds it up in the air.

"It's not mine… It's Hinata's, from years ago.. It's a furby…used to be popular in America or something, and I guess… it's been in here for a while." he blinks then shrugs, throwing it over his shoulder.

Sakura's gaze follows its path as it flies out the window. "Poor creepy toy."

Sasuke turns around continues looking through the box, as he slowly pulls out a picture album.

"Found it." he says, turning and crawling over to where Sakura is sitting. "I thought you might want to see the pictures. Hanabi and Hinata's mom are in here. " he explained. "I kinda feel bad we never told you about her…" Opening it and placing it in her lap.

"So this is from when Hinata first moved to Okinawa?" Sakura asks pointing to a picture of Hinata and Sasuke making a snowman.

"Yeah. She moved in about two months into the school year. I was her first friend here." Sasuke reaches over and turns a few pages. "This is the first picture they took at their house." The Hyuuga family stands in front of a pale blue two-story house. Hinata is a few years older, and Neji is standing off to the side.

"How come she's so much older?"

"Well, when Neji's parents died, he moved in with Hinata and her family. Hinata's mom insisted that they buy a house because they couldn't drag two kids all over the world." Sasuke explains staring at the picture, his mind flying back to the day the picture was taken. "She'd been telling Hiashi that it wasn't good for Hinata to move around so much. But it wasn't until Neji moved it that she finally put her foot down."

"Why not get a house where they already were?" Sakura looks over at the boy.

"They let Hinata pick. Apparently this was her favorite place out of all the places they lived." Sasuke turns a few more pages. "This is Hanabi at her first recital."

Sakura stared at the young girl sitting at a grand piano. "She plays the piano? And so young!"

Sasuke smiles softly. "Yeah. She's really good. I think that's part of the reason she went to Bolivia. There's a good Performing Arts school there."

The two teens flip through the album, occasionally stopping for Sasuke to explain the events in certain pictures. They near the end of the pictures when Sakura stops on a more recent picture of Neji, Hinata and Hanabi at Tokyo Disneyland.

"How…." Sakura mutters, her head lowers so her hair forms a curtain between herself and Sasuke. "How can someone be so full of life one day….and then be gone the next?" Her body begins to shake.

Sasuke doesn't answer, and Sakura doesn't want one. Sakura allows her head to fall onto her friend's shoulder, and allows her tears to fall. The dark haired teen raises a hand and put it on her shoulder, giving a small squeeze, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. There are no words. Nothing Sasuke says can answer Sakura's question.

No pretty words will erase the gap Neji left behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke<strong>_

After he gave Sakura the notes and she left and he continues to go through the things in the tree house. His black t-shirt is already covered in dust from his searching. He went through a bunch of pictures that Hinata had drawn, and chuckled a bit, she always loved drawing.

Setting the papers down, he stood to stretch, and steps back, hearing a squeak. Frowning, he moves his foot and looks down, noticing a floor bored a little loose. Kneeling down he pulled back the board, blinking as he saw a book.

"'Oh, the places you'll go?' So this is wear it disappeared to?" he asks himself, picking up the children's book, watching as a slip of paper fell out of it. He lowered his hand and lifted the paper.

_I , Hinata Hyuuga._  
><em><strong>And I, Sasuke Uchiha<strong>_  
><em>Swear to forever be together, no matter what! No matter what life throws at us, we will make it through by each other's side. Leaning on the other in times of need. And one needs to cry, the other will lend their shoulder.<em>

_**When times get hard, and we feel alone. Even though we aren't with each other We will find a way to support the other, and wipe any tears that fall.**_

_We make this vow, to meet again someday._

_**And never say goodbye again.**_

Sasuke looka at the paper for the moment before he put the paper down, standing up fully. He knew that the things written on that paper probably didn't have the same effect they did now. Considering neither of them imagined Death would visit them twice.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke lowers his head, staring at the floor, he couldn't do anything! He didn't know what he could say or do that would make Hinata smile again. He felt so fucking useless!

"Dammit!" he screams, his fist slamming into the wall behind him. Standing there a moment, he pulls his hand back, and stares blankly at the blood coming from the small cuts around his hand. He sighs, realizing he would have to ask his mom to clean up his hand.

Sasuke walks back to the house, the little contract in his back pocket. His mother gasps slightly, "Sasuke! What did you do to your hand?" she asks, rushing over and grabbing it. Sasuke looks off to the side.

"Nothing." he mutters, Mikoto gives a sad sigh, and pulls him over to the sink, rinsing his hand off.

"Sasuke, I wish you wouldn't be so upset.. I know that I'm asking a lot. but please...try smiling?" she looks at her youngest son, who over time had grown taller than herself. She remembered when he was little enough to rest his head on her stomach.

Sasuke looked at his mother, he knew that him being this upset was also hurting his mother. "… Sorry."

"Just be more careful."

Sasuke nodded as he took his hand back from the water, and dried if off. " I'm going to my room." he muttered, turning away and making his way upstairs.

Mikoto frowned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariana<strong>_

Ariana walks down the stair and into the silent family room, where her parents sit.

"Mom…..Dad."

The parents turn to their daughter, worry clear in their eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" Kushina asks.

Ariana says nothing at first. She simply looks at her parents before taking a deep breathe and making the announcement that's put her mind into turmoil for days.

"I want to go to therapy."

Minato and Kushina's eyes widen as they look at each other. Never had the idea of therapy come up. They hadn't even discussed it for Naruto three years ago. Yet, suddenly Ariana was _asking _to be put in it.

"Ariana…you don't have to…we weren't planning on…"Minato stumbled for words. Unsure of how to go about this.

"I know you weren't. But I need to talk to someone." Ariana shifts uncomfortably. "Someone….that's not you guys...so….can you please…just arrange it?" her gaze shifted off to the side as she spoke.

"If that's what you want." Minato says looking over at his wife, who nods in return.

"Thanks."

She turns to leave but Minato's voice stops her.

"Did something happen Ariana?"

The girl stiffens. She had guessed her father would pick up on her odd behavior. But she wasn't about to tell them what she saw that night.

"No. Nothing happened. I just want to talk to someone." Ariana leaves before either parent can say another word.

Up in her darkened room, Ariana lays on her bed. She stares at the ceiling, remembering that dream from the night of the storm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Ariana sits on a porch swing. Looking around she can see nothing but fog. The weight on the swing shift slightly. Ariana looks over to see Neji sitting next to her, smiling sadly._

_"Neji….." Ariana whispers, wanting to burst into tears._

_"Do me a favor Ariana?" Neji asks, not bothering to say hello. He wasn't looking at her, but off into the distance._

_"Umm…sure. Why not?" Ariana smiled faintly._

_"Help Naruto look after Hinata for me."_

_"What are you talking about?" she asks, smile fading as her brow frowned. "Where are you guys?"_

_Neji looked over, and raised his hand to ruffle Ariana's hair . "You'll find out in the morning. Right now I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Hinata." he stated._

_"Why can't you do it?"_

_"I think you already know that answer Ariana." Neji lips form a small sad smile. _

_Ariana stares at the older boy, then looks around. "No….you can't be…" she mutter's, tears threatening to fall again._

_"Something bad happened the night of the dance." Neji states. "Hinata is fine, but she won't be for long."_

_"Neji…no. You can't leave Hinata…you're all she has." Ariana shouts, her voice sounded desperate. Desperate for the other to be lying. She wanted the elder to scoff, and say he was just kidding._

_"I know. But I'm afraid I have no choice." Neji covers the girl's hand with his own, giving it a tight squeeze. "Help her. Make sure she doesn't join me."_

_"I will," she whispered, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. She lets a bitter smile form on her face, as she adds as an afterthought. "You know, I've always had a crush on you."_

_"I know," he smiled at her, "That's one of the reasons I'm here." He chuckled lightly, "You'll find someone who won't leave you."_

_She gives a small laugh, "Say hello to Hinata's mom for me. And tell your parents I wish I could've met them."_

_Neji nodded, before looking up a small sigh escaping his pale lips. "I'm afraid I have to go now." he leans forward and places a kiss on Ariana's forehead. "Be good." he whispered, standing up._

_"Sayonara Neji…I'll miss you."_

_"Sayonara." Neji smiled a bit at the girl and disappears._

_**End flashback**_

* * *

><p>Ariana rolls onto her side, trying to push the memory back. Neji is with his mother now. Ariana smiles at the thought. She's sure Neji is happy .<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will, own Naruto.**

**A/N: I am SO sorry if I caused any confusion! I accidentally skipped a chapter! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 8:<strong>

The group sits at their usual table in the lunch room. No one speaks, they simply pick at their lunches not really in the mood to eat. Around them people mutter, spreading rumors about what happened the night of the dance.

A knocking on the table causes the teens to look up. Standing at the end of the table is Hanabi. Her long brown hair is pulled into a ponytail, signs of no sleep clear on her face.

"Hey guys." She says, smiling slightly.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Ino asks.

"We're leaving today." Hanabi explains. "And I wanted to say good-bye before I left."

"You're leaving?" Naruto asks lifting his head from his arms.

"Yeah. I have to get back to school. Auntie is going to stay till tomorrow to make sure everything is in order."

The group shares a look of surprise. They all knew that Hanabi would have to return for school, but some how it seemed like it wouldn't happen. Sakura is the first one to stand up.

"It was nice meeting you." She says hugging the girl. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

The others follow suit. One bye one, hugging Hanabi and bidding her farewell.

"I'll be back this summer. Maybe we can go to Tokyo Disneyland."

"Sure." Naruto mutters not looking at the girl.

"Oh! Before I forget, I brought Hinata's finished assignment." Hanabi pulls the bag that she has slung on her shoulder off and pull out a stack of papers. She hands it to Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura says.

"No problem."

With one last wave, Hanabi turns her back on the group and leaves.

"That's odd…." Sasuke says leaning over to look at the paper on top.

"What is it?" Ino asks, trying to see across the table.

"This assignment, it's not in Hinata's handwriting." Sasuke states.

* * *

><p>Kushina sits on the couch in the living room, talking on her cell phone.<p>

"Yes, we were very surprised that she asked." The red haired woman says into the phone. "No…she won't talk to us. I don't understand why she suddenly brought it up." There's a pause as the person on the other speaks. "Never. We always believed that therapy is just pushing your kids' problems on someone else….Hinata? Are you sure that's a good idea?" there's a pause. "Well of course your opinion matters; you're her father but-" Pause. "I just don't want Hinata hating us because of this…I don't think she wants this." pause. "Alright…alright. I'll discuss it with Minato, and then we'll talk with Hinata…right. Good-bye." She hangs up the phone and throws it to the other end of the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Who was that?" Minato asks walking into the room.

"Hiashi." Kushina says somewhat bitterly.

"Is there something wrong with Hinata we don't know about?"

"No…and yes. He wants us to put her in therapy." She explains as her husband kisses the top of her head and sits down.

"Therapy? Why?"

"He thinks that with her mother…and now Neji….she should 'talk to a professional'." she muttered, using her fingers to air quote.

Minato shakes his head. "What do you think?"

Kushina sighs. "I think…..that therapy works for some people…but most of the time it's a load of crap."

"Do you think Hinata is one of those people?"

"No. Not at all. Hinata doesn't need some stranger asking her 'and how do you feel knowing Neji died protecting you?'."

"She'd start blaming herself…if she doesn't already." Minato agrees.

"Do you want to know who I think she _really_ needs?" Minato nods. "I think Hinata needs her sister to come home. I think she needs Hanabi."

"I agree, but how-"

A cheerful ringtone fills the air.

Minato grabs the cell and hands it to Kushina, who answers it.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Aunt Melody…..Uncle Kyle? I need to talk to you." Hanabi says stepping into the kitchen where the two adults are making dinner.<p>

"What is it?" Melody asks, stopping what she's doing.

"….You guys know that I love you…right?"

"Of course." Kyle and Melody say in unison, moving over to their niece.

"And you know that I'm grateful you let me live here the past two years…and go to school." Hanabi's voice cracks.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Melody kneels in front of the girl.

"Two years ago, I came here because it hurt too much to stay." She's shaking now. "And now Neji's gone. All I can think about it is how I spent the last two years of his life away from him." The first tear falls and hits the tiled floor. "I hate myself….I missed the last two years of Neji's life because I decided to run. But now…." Hanabi is sobbing now. "I can't stay here. I can't miss out on anything else." She takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Two years ago, I came here because it hurt too much to stay. But I can't live here, because it hurts too much to be away. I need my nee-chan. I'm sorry."

Melody smiles softly, and pulls her niece into a hug. "Oh honey. We love you so much."

Kyle places his hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "We've been waiting to hear you say that. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come to your senses."

Hanabi hiccups. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"You can visit us anytime you want." Melody pulls away and looks at the girl. "But you're going to be on the first plane home after school ends."

"I'll call the Namikaze's and let them know."

"Can I do it?" Hanabi looks up at her uncle. "I want to be the one to tell them."

"Of course." Kyle chuckles.

Hanabi leaves the kitchen and goes into her room. Once the door is shut Hanabi pulls out her cell and dials the number.

It rings three times before the person picks up.

"Hello?" A female voice asks.

"Mrs. Namikaze. This is Hanabi. I'm coming home."

* * *

><p><strong>-One Month Later-<strong>

"Hanabi!"

The 14 year old girl turns with a smile at the sound of her name. Sasuke comes running up to her.

"Sasuke! Hi!" Hanabi drops her bag and hugs the older teen. "What are you doing here?"

After returning the hug, Sasuke pulls away. "Naruto had work. So I offered to come get you."

"Aww…Naruto couldn't come?"

"Well if you hadn't come back early maybe we could have planned better." Sasuke laughs helping Hanabi with her luggage.

"I was homesick, what can I say?" Hanabi shrugs. "Aunt Melody arranged for me to take me test early."

"How'd you do on those anyways? We're not going to Tokyo Disneyland if you slacked off."

"I think I did pretty good. They were easy." Hanabi says confidently. "Who's car are you borrowing?"

"What makes you think this isn't mine?" Sasuke asks opening the trunk.

"Because, last I knew, you wanted a motorcycle." The girl replies lifting one of the suitcases into the car.

"Alright, it's my dad's. He so graciously let me borrow it for the day."

Hanabi laughs and turns to look at the city. The city she left behind two years ago.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asks shutting the trunk and walking over to the girl.

"I haven't seen this place for so long…" Hanabi whispers, a slight wind begins to blow. "I'm finally back."

Sasuke pulls the girl into a on armed hug. "You're home." he smiled. Hanabi looked up at him, and smiled.

_**A/N: Again I would like to say that I'm sorry! Hope there wasn't TOO much confusion! Review please!**_


	9. Picking up the Pieces

**Diclaimer:** I don't own naruto!

**A/N: **_**Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't update until May, but I got sever writers block so I decided to take a break and work on this!**_

**Picking Up The Pieces:**

"Get up! I have breakfast ready!" Hanabi shouts, banging on her sister's door. No sound comes from the other side of the door. "I mean it Hinata! You have tests today!" Hanabi hits her fist against the door one more time, then heads down the stair.

Hinata comes stumbling into the kitchen as Hanabi is sitting down to eat her pancakes. The older teen sits down with out saying a word and picks at her food. Hanabi looks at her sister with sad eyes. Hinata is only pretending to be alive. When Hanabi looks into her sister's eyes, she can see how empty they are. It's like e.e. Cummings said _'Unbeing dead isn't being alive.' _That's what went through her mind every time she looked at Hinata. With a sigh she stands up.

"You're not going to be on time if you walk. I'll call someone."

"I can walk." Hinata mutters, not looking up from her plate.

"No. You can't actually." Hanabi snaps, grabbing her cell. "You have tests, you can't afford to miss them."

"I don't want you to call anyone!" Hinata finally looks up, only to glare at her sister.

"Well you should have thought about that before you slept in." Hanabi walks out of the kitchen, dialing a number.

After a few rings the person answers.

**"Hello?"**

"Hi Shikamaru. It's Hanabi."

**"Hey Hanabi…is something wrong?"**

"Yeah, Hinata's going to be late if she walks to school…."

**"And there's tests today." **Hanabi swears she can hear the smile through the phone. "**I'll come get her."**

"Arigatou, Shikamaru."

"**Hanabi….what's wrong?**" Shikamaru asks. Even through the phone he can tell, something happened, something bad.

Hanabi shoot a glance at the entry to the living room before letting out a sob. "I can't do this."

"**It's okay Hanabi.**"

"No, it's not." Hanabi cries, falling to the floor. "I can't handle this anymore. I can't stand to sit here and watch my sister slowly die inside! No matter what I do…." She cuts off, another sob breaking free.

"**I'll call Kushina." **Shikamaru says and hangs up.

Hanabi put her head in her hands, tears falling to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Before you judge me, be me. <em>

_Before you hate me, know me. _

_Before you reject me, accept me. _

_Before you push me, pull me._

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighs as he shuts his cell. He rests his chin on his hand.<p>

"Hanabi…"

Shikamaru is known as the genius of the group. He's the boy with the 200 point I.Q. He could have graduated and started college by now if he really wanted to. Yet this brilliant boy, this genius; sits looking out the window with know idea of what to do.

**_-flashback-_**

_"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Look what I can play!" An eight year old Hanabi comes running up trying to drag him into the living room before he can even remove his shoes._

_"Alright, but only for a few minutes, Hinata and I have a project to do." Shikamaru smiles._

_"Okay!" Hanabi jumps happily. "You'll be proud of me!"_

_Once situated in the living room, Hanabi starts to play. Shikamaru stares in shock as he hears the notes of __Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 21. When the song finishes Hanabi turns, grinning._

_"So? What do you think?" _

_"….That was amazing Hanabi." He manages, still staring. _

_"Really?!" Hanabi runs over and hugs the boy. "I'm so glad."_

_"She's been practicing non stop so she could get that perfect for you." Mrs. Hyuuga smiles walking into the room. "She's quite the piano player."_

_"I'm not __**that **__good mommy." Hanabi denies. _

_"Sure you are Hanabi." Shikamaru agrees._

**_-End of flashback-_**

What happened to those days? To that innocent little girl? Hanabi is only fourteen yet somehow she's become the parent now. Shikamaru slams his fist on the steering wheel in frustration. He hates feeling so useless. He's supposed to be a genius, so why can't he do anything. With a heavy sigh, he pulls out his cell and dials Kushina's number.

_**"Shikamaru? Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"**_

"I will be in a minute. I just have a favor to ask."

_**"Well ask away."**_ Kushina says happily.

"Can you stay with Hanabi until Hinata gets home?" Shikamaru asks his voice quivers slightly. "I don't think it's a good idea to let her be alone."

He can hear Kushina sigh on the other end. Not out of exasperation, but sadness. _**"Of course…..It's hard to believe Neji has been gone for two months now." **_

"Yeah….."

_**"You go on to school Shikamaru. I'll take care of Hanabi."**_

* * *

><p><em>Everyone keeps saying <em>

_"it's going to be OK". _

_What I really need to hear is _

_"No it's not but I'll help you through it."_

* * *

><p>"So, where would you like to start today, Ariana ?" A woman with dark brown hair and vivid green eyes asks, leaning forward.<p>

She'd been seeing the therapist for a little over a month, but Ariana still finds it hard. Yet somehow freeing at the same time. She shifts slightly in her seat. "I don't know."

The therapist simply smiles and waits. This is their routine. First Ariana would mutter that she had nothing she wanted to discuss, but would break down within a few minutes.

"Do you…..believe in spirits?" Ariana asks, looking away.

"Yes. I do."

"Do you…..think they visit people?"

The therapist smiles kindly. "Is that what you're so worried about?" Ariana refuses to look at the woman, but nods. "Ariana, I believe they do. I think they want to say good-bye. Who did you see?"

"…Neji." She sniffles. "He came to me in a dream the night….or morning…before he was declared brain dead."

"What did he say to you?"

She sniffles some more. "He asked me to take care of Hinata….."

"Yes. His younger cousin, how is she doing?" The therapist asks.

"Not well I'm afraid….I'm not doing very well on my promise." Ariana shifts but won't look at the woman.

"Ariana, your doing the best you can are you not?" The girl shrugs. "Then you've done enough. I'm sure all Neji wants is to know that his cousin has someone looking out for her now that he's gone."

"….." Ariana opens her mouth to speak, closes it, opens it, and closes it again.

The therapist gives the girl a thoughtful look. "You want to say something."

"No I don't." She mutters.

The therapist tilts her head to the side slightly. "How do you feel about Neji's death Ariana?"

"I told you before, I don't want to talk about it."

"I think it's time that we did."

"No, it's not."

"Ariana-"

"We're done here." The girl stands up and heads to the door. The therapist grabs her wrist as she hand touches the door knob.

"Your mad aren't you?"

"…"

"Your mad at someone. Something. Is it Neji? Naruto? Your parents?"

Ariana whips around, eyes blazing. "I said I don't want to talk about this!" She pulls away from the woman and runs out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

How could some stranger have noticed it? How did that therapist pick up so easily on something that took Ariana over a month to realize? Surely it's not obvious. Her family would have noticed it if it was. Then again, her parents don't seem to notice anything but Hinata these days. Ariana shakes her head. No, she can't think those kind of thoughts. Hinata is in pain, she needs all the support she can get. Is it Hinata she's mad at? Is she mad that her parents are distracted? No, that's not it. Naruto took over the role of looking out for Ariana over the past few months. Listening to her troubles, keeping her busy when she doesn't want to think, and taking her places when she can't stand to be in the house for a moment longer. The connection that she hadn't seen since Mrs. Hyuuga died had returned. So why was she so mad? What's making her want to kick and scream?

Ariana feels herself slam into someone and hears a "Hey!" But she doesn't listen, or stop. She can't stop. She has to keep running, just moving one foot in front of the other. That's all she can think of. She runs until she can't take another step, and her lungs complain. She falls to the ground trying to catch her breath as she accesses her surroundings. She somehow ended up at the beach. The setting sun has turned the water a brilliant red. Ariana can't help but stare at the view as her breath slows.

"Finally found you!"

Ariana turns her head to see Hanabi running towards her.

"You were looking for me?"

"I…umm…...I….did some shopping and was headed to your house when I saw you running, you seemed upset so I chased after you."

For the first time, Ariana notices the purple messenger bag on her friends shoulder.

"Why were you coming to my house after you went shopping? Shouldn't you take the stuff home first?"

"Yeah…..I…..was hoping we could….go for a picnic….or something…" Hanabi mutters shuffling her feet. "You're probably hungry...and I'm hungry...so lets just eat here."

Ariana takes the sandwich and chips that are offered to her, but stays silent. Hanabi and Ariana were best friends before Mrs. Hyuuga died, and they had been slowly reconnecting, but the past 3 years had put a strain on their relationship. She doesn't really know how to be friends with her anymore.

"Are you mad?" Hanabi finally breaks the silence.

"I don't know...I guess...my therapist seems to think so."

"At me? I know I haven't been much of a best friend the past three years. I've been really selfish, and I'm sorry."

"You lost your mom." Ariana mutters. She's mad, but not at Hanabi.

"And you nearly lost your…..nevermind."

"Yeah….Naruto pretty much retreated into himself and left me alone. But Hinata needed him….I was mad at the time, and I could have used my best friend, but really, it's ok."

"Well I'm mad." Hanabi stands up and walks toward the water. "I'm mad at myself for being gone for the last three years and practically losing everything I had here. I'm mad at Hinata for falling apart again. For leaving me alone and making me act like the parent when she's the older sister who's supposed to be the strong one." She bends down and picks up a rock. "I'm mad at my dad for never being around when we need him. And I'm mad at Neji for dying." With this she throws the rock into the ocean with all her might. "He left us…..we needed him and he left us…"

"I saw him." Ariana finds herself saying as she moves to stand next to her friend. "The night before he died, I saw him."

"You were at the hospital that night? I thought only family was allowed to visit after hours."

"I wasn't…...he visited me." She throws the rock and it skips across the surface of the water a few times before sinking. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. He asked me to take care of Hinata."

"Funny….he told me something similar."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, I think it's why I've been able to deal with this like I have. I'm not ok by any means." Hanabi throws another rock. "But...I'm better. Much better then I was when mom died."

"You know…..he also told me that I'll find a guy who won't leave me."

The blackette finds herself smiling. "That's right, you had huge crush on Neji."

Ariana's cheeks turn the same color as her hair. "And who was it that had a crush on Shikamaru?"

"I was like, nine, and it lasted two months. Sasuke was the one I really crushed on. I was always jealous of Hinata because of that. Sasuke only had eyes for Hinata."

Ariana sighs. "Figures. Naruto never stood a chance. I knew that about a month after we moved here. But remember, Neji gave him a lecture about taking care of his little cousin."

"Yeah, I remember that." Hanabi laughs. "...you know…..this is the first time I've been able to smile...or laugh about anything pertaining Neji since he died."

"Yeah...me too."

"It's been two months…..it's weird."

"Ariana!" The girls jump and turn to find Naruto walking up the beach. "Mom and dad have been worried sick about you! Hanabi, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Hinata?"

"Because I needed a break. Sasuke is with her, I'm not an idiot Naruto." The younger teen glares. "It's _not _my job to take care of her! It's dad's! _He _should be here! And _you're _her friend. _You _should be helping her keep it together. And you know what? _I _lost my Neji too!" With tears streaming down her face Hanabi takes off.

"Hanabi wait-" Ariana tries to run after her but is stopped by Naruto.

"You ran out on your therapist and didn't check in with mom and dad. Do you realize that I've been looking all over for you?"

"I don't have time for this Naruto. I have to go try to fix the damage you've done. Hanabi was doing better! She was smiling! And then you had to go and ruin it! I appreciate that you've been trying to help me, and that you guys have been helping Hinata get through school, but have any of you thought of Hanabi? Have any of you thought for one minute that she might not want to take care of her sister all the time?"

"Don't act like you're any better then me, you've barely talked to Hanabi since her mom died!" Naruto snaps.

"You're right, and I'm as much at fault for that as Hanabi is. I miss my best friend, and I'm trying to get her back. Now excuse me, I'm going to track her down and get her home. Tell mom and dad to stop worrying and that I'm not coming home tonight or tomorrow. Actually, tomorrow is the last day of school, so I'll have mom bring a bag over so I can stay and help Hanabi for a while, because I seem to be the only one who cares about her."

Ariana grabs the messenger bag that Hanabi left behind, and walks off, ignoring her brothers protests. Hanabi is her best friend. She will do whatever it takes to make sure both of them get through it.''

_**A/N: Those of you who read the original version of this story will find this chapter looks a little familiar, but there are changes! And since this was the farthest I managed to get in the original version, it'll be all new from here on out! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! I love hearing your opinions! **_

_**~Rosalia**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: **_**Normally I put replies to my reviews at the end of the chapter but I want to address this particular one right away. The review asked '**__**Why so much about Hanabi? Hinata was in the car, of course she has it very hard!' First I would like to admit that I completely forgot about Hanabi when I first started writing this. So I wanted to give her a bit of story time to flesh out her character. Secondly, you've completely missed the point. In the last chapter Hanabi says 'I lost him too.' Which is a truth people seem to overlook. Is Hinata having a bad time? Of course! Does Hanabi not matter because she wasn't in the accident? NO! She matters JUST as much as Hinata. They BOTH lost their cousin, and they BOTH are going through a hard time. And THAT is why I've added so much Hanabi. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! :D**_

* * *

><p>Hanabi stumbles into the kitchen still in her pajamas as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.<p>

"What's that smell?"

"Eggs with cheese, toast and I can't cook bacon, but I found some sausage and I _think _it turned out ok." Ariana says cheerfully. "I made enough for all four of us. Oh, and Sasuke swung by on his way to school and dropped off some peach juice, I know that's your favorite."

"Sasuke went to school already?"

"He wanted to ask his teacher for help on an assignment so he left early. He called to ask how you and Hinata were doing, so I figured I'd ask him to stop at the market."

"This is the first time since I've come back that I haven't had to make breakfast."

"I figured as much. Which is why while I'm here I'll make breakfast. Mom said she'll come by and help me learn to cook more then toast and eggs."

Hinata comes into the kitchen already in her school uniform, her bag slung on her shoulder. "I'm going to school early, I don't need breakfast."

"No you're not, and yes you do." Ariana walks over to the older teen and forces her into a seat. "I made breakfast, and you're eating, and then we'll both go to school. Hanabi, my mom is going to come by around noon and then Sasuke is going to pick me up from school and hang out this afternoon. If we play our cards right we might get out of cooking."

"Can Sasuke cook?"

"Of course, his mom saw to that. And believe it or not, he's pretty good at it."

"Huh….interesting." Hanabi nibbles on her toast. "Didn't cook breakfast, and the possibility of not cooking dinner, I like that. Have you talked to Naruto?"

"No and I'm not going to until he comes over and apologizes. He was a total jerk."

"I'll agree with that, but he _is _your brother."

"Not until he apologizes." Ariana replies, taking her plate to the sink. "Seriously, has anyone but Sasuke come over after school?"

"Well, Sakura did once...but Shikamaru calls me every other day to see how I'm doing. And he's asked your mom to come over a few times. And..well….the others have been busy with finals and jobs."

"And Sasuke has finals, a job and was on the soccer team. Yet he's still found time to come over."

"I'm leaving." Hinata interjects pushing away from the table.

"...Anyways...Sasuke is a bit of a special case."

"That's true. Um, is Hinata…"

"She's been like that everyday, don't worry about it."

"O-okay. I still feel that the others should come over more. Not only for Hinata, but for you. It's not fair that you have to take care of Hinata all by yourself." The redhead sighs sliding into one of the chairs. "You're right, you lost Neji too. I mean….I know I haven't been much of a friend…"

"But until yesterday we weren't friends." Hanabi finishes. "When was the last time we actually talked? Last year maybe? It's okay. And it means a lot that you're here now, and that you're staying."

"And I'm glad you found me. To be honest, I've missed my best friend. And I _really _do want to help you, but if I don't leave now I'll be late and mom will _kill _me if I'm late for finals."

Hanabi shakes her head, a smile gracing her lips. "Go. Ace those tests and I'll text Sasuke telling him to bring ice cream or something to celebrate."

* * *

><p><em>Life is like a camera...<em>

**_Focus _**_on what's important,_

**_Capture _**_the good times_

**_Develop _**_from the negatives_

_And if things don't work out,_

**_Take another shot_**

* * *

><p>"I win!" Ariana cheers laying her cards on the coffee table. "Which means you're cooking dinner Sasuke."<p>

"Why are you guys so determined to make me cook?" The older teen asks not unkindly.

"Because I'm tired of cooking."

"And my cooking skills are limited to toast and eggs until mom comes over to teach me."

"I see. Ariana how about you help me? I'll teach you while we cook." Sasuke suggests.

"That's cheating." Hanabi pipes up. "I should go let Hinata know we'll be eating soon."

Hanabi climbs the stairs and stops in front of her sister's closed bedroom door. She knock twice but gets no response. "Hinata?" Nothing. "Come on Hinata open up." Still nothing. She tries the door only to find it locked. Hanabi lets out a sigh as she pulls a keychain from her pocket and unlocks the door. The only light in Hinata's room comes from the gap in the curtins.

"Go away." Hinata tells her little sister without moving to look at her.

"You're still in your uniform? Geez Hinata…...get changed and come down in 30 minutes for dinner. If you don't I'll just send Sasuke up here to make you come down."

"Not hungry."

"Too bad. You're going to come downstairs and act like a human being." Hanabi replies slamming the door shut.

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on, it gets better than you know_

The teen frantically pulls out her cell phone hits the talk button.

"Daddy?"

"_**Hi sweetie."**_

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"_**Nothing's wrong. I'm coming home."**_

"F-for good?"

"_**No, I'm afraid not. I'm only coming for the weekend. And honey, it might be the last time for a while."**_

"What? No! Hinata needs you!" _I need you._

"_**I know sweetie, but I don't have a choice-" **_Static fills the line.

"Daddy? Daddy?!"

"_**I'm here sweetie. But I have to go now okay I love you."**_

"I-" The line is already dead. "..love you too." She slides the phone back into her pocket and walks down the hallway to the door at the end. She puts her hand on the door knob, takes a deep breath and lets go. "Tomorrow. I'll be stronger tomorrow."

"I still have time to learn, don't count me out yet." Hanabi hears Ariana's voice from the stairs.

"How's...Hanabi what's wrong?" Sasuke moves to Hanabi in a flash. "Why are you crying?"

The younger Hyuuga shakes her head. "Nothings wrong. I'm fine."

"Hanabi, did Hinata say something?"

"No, she never says anything. Dad called."

Sasuke smiles, wiping the girl's tears. "That's a good thing isn't it?"

"He's coming home for the weekend, but it's going to be the last time for a long while."

"That's how it is in the army." Ariana interjects, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I messed up….I really messed up."

Sasuke sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Hanabi, you did what you thought was best for you. And hey, you can borrow my dad anytime you want."

This gets a laugh out of the Hyuuga. "I think I'll pass thanks. I'd rather have Itachi."

"Well that's good because he wants to see you when he comes home. Now that summer's here, we'll be able to visit a lot."

"But you have your job."

"I'm quitting."

"What?!" This exclamation comes from both girls.

"But you fought with your dad so much, just so you could get it." Ariana says.

"I know, but between school, soccer and the job I barely had time for anything else. Besides….I'd rather spend my last summer in high school with my friends. I believe a certain someone wanted to go to Tokyo Disneyland?"

"Will Sakura be coming?" Hanabi asks hopefully.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to." Sasuke ruffles the girl's hair and goes back to the salad he abandoned.

"You brought the ice cream right?"

"Of course. I got chocolate chip and strawberry cheese cake."

"I love the end of the school year." Ariana says taking a seat at the table. "Although I'm excited to start high school."

"It's not that great."

The three look over in surprise to the entrance of the kitchen to see Hinata standing there in sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

"Glad you saved me the trouble of coming to get you." Sasuke teases.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." Hinata replies sitting across from Ariana.

"Get it over with? This is a celebration Hinata. This school year is over! We survived!" The redhead smiles brightly.

"How can you celebrate? Not all of us survived."

"That's it." Hanabi snaps.

"Hanabi do-"

'_Smack'_

"Neji left all of us behind, not just you. So stop acting like you're the only victim."

"Hanbi-" Sasuke tries.

"What do you know?!" Hinata glares up at her sister. "You weren't even there!"

"I know that Neji died to save you. That at the last second he moved to cover you. I know that he wouldn't want to see you acting like this. You're throwing away his sacrifice by wasting away like this. Neji loved you. Loved you enough to risk his life to protect you. And this is how you repay him?"

"Hinata…..we love you, and that's why it's so hard to see you like this." Ariana speaks up. "I know it's hard because you lost your mom, and now you've lost Neji. And while Sasuke and Naruto can't fully understand what you're going through, they _do _understand. And maybe you've forgotten, but there's someone else in this room who lost her mother and her beloved cousin."

"She has a point." Sasuke supplies placing the bowl of salad on the table. "Sometimes I forgot how wise you two are."

"I'm not hungry." Hinata starts to stand but is pushed back down by Sasuke.

"Then don't eat, sit and talk with us. It's the last day of school and we're going to celebrate."

"Let's visit Neji after dessert." Ariana suggests. "I haven't been to see him lately."

"I think that's a great idea. I haven't been able to go since the funeral." Hanabi says with a smile. "And you're coming with Hinata."

The teen says nothing but serves herself some salad and slowly eats. And for Hanabi, this is better than any answer Hinata could have given her. Perhaps she's finally gotten through to her sister.

_**A/N: He guys! I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if the end of the chapter dragged a little. I wasn't really sure how to end it. I'm not sure when I'll update again, I seem to have developed a BIT of writers block but hopefully I'll get past it quickly. Please review!**_

_**~Rosalia**_


	11. Life Goes On

**Disclaimer:****I'm just borrowing these characters. **

_**A/N: Hey guys! So, I know I haven't updated since April, and I'm sorry about that. I really am! I've been busy and had a major case of writer's block. I'll try to update regularly, but I can't promise too much because I'm working now and I work long hours. But I WILL try to not go months between updates!**_

**Life Goes on…..:**

"_Are you new here?" A short black haired boy asks as he approaches a girl who seems near tears. _

"_Yes…." The girl mutters to her sandwhich. _

"_Why so sad? This school is nice."_

"_...this is my 3rd school in a year." The girl explains. "Daddy is in the military...we have to move alot." _

"_oh." the boy shuffles his feet. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I'll be your friend while you're here okay?"_

_The girl looks up, a slight smile on her face. "Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_You're leaving for america?" Sasuke asks, taken aback._

"_I told you we move around a lot…" Hinata replies sadly. "I don't have any choice. Mommy and Daddy don't want to live apart…"_

"_When do you leave?" _

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Let's do something then." Sasuke announces. "We'll go up to the tree house and figure out what to do."_

Those were better days. The days before her mother died, before Neji lost his parents and came to live with them. They were happy. Why did it have to end?

"_Hinata! Wait until I've parked the car!" Machi calls to her daughter, who jumped out of the car the moment it started slowing down._

"_But I want to see Sasuke and Itachi!" Hinata calls back already knocking on the door._

"_Hinata! What a lovely surprise!" Mrs. Uchiha smiles down at the girl. "Sasuke and Itachi are playing a game in the living room, why don't you go say hi?" _

"_Okay!" Hinata takes off down the hall, her shoes still on. _

"_Oh geez, I'm sorry Mikoto." Machi bows. "I'm afraid the last 3 years in america had some influence on her. Hinata dear?" _

"_Yes mommy?" Hinata appears in the hallway, dragging Sasuke behind her. _

"_Your shoes dear." _

_Hinata looks at her feet then at her mother. "What about them?"_

"_Take them off when you're in the house sweetie." _

"_Oh! Right! I forgot." Hinata runs to the entrance of the house and quickly removes her shoes._

"_That's an interesting creature you have on your shoes and shirt Hinata, what is it?" Mikoto asks, smiling at the girl's hyperness. _

"_It's a furby. They're all the rage in America. Hinata just adores them." Machi answers. "Sasuke, Itachi, this is Neji." She gestures to the boy to that point had been silently standing by his aunt. "He's Hinata's cousin. He lost his parents a few months ago so he's living with us now." _

"_So you guys really are here to stay?" Itachi asks._

"_Yes. It just isn't practical to drag to 3 kids all over the world. They need stability and a solid education." _

"_Hanabi said she'd compose something to go with my short story. Do you think the teacher will like it?" Hinata asks the younger Uchiha as they walk home together._

"_Of course she will. You're already telling the entire story with drawings, and now you're adding music."_

"_Well mom felt that it needed-"_

"_Hinata!" A cheerful voice calls._

_The said girl stops and turns towards the voice to find a boy slightly taller then herself, with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She lets out a gasp and runs to hug the boy. _

"_Naruto! What are doing here?" _

"_Just moved into our new house, are you surprised?" _

"_Yes! I didn't even know you had plans to move!" Hinata pulls away._

"_Well I wanted to make it a surprise." Naruto looks over the girl's shoulder. "Who's that?"_

"_Oh right!" Hinata runs back to Sasuke and links arms with him. "Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's my best friend here. And Sasuke this is Naruto Namikaze, my friend from my home town."_

_Naruto frowns slightly. "I'm glad Hinata found a friend."_

"_It's nice to meet you. Hinata talks about you all the time." Sasuke offers his free hand. _

"_Funny, she hasn't talked much about you." Naruto replies coolly, taking the boy's hand._

"_Naruto!" Hinata scowls. "I told you all about him after I moved here."_

"_Well, it's been a long time. We should head to your house, my mom sent me with something for Machi." _

"_Ok. Sasuke you come too. I want your opinion of my project." _

"Hinata, it's time to get up. You've already missed breakfast." Hanabi calls through the door.

"Kay."

"I mean it, Naruto is down stairs and he wants to see you."

"I'm up alright?" Hinata snaps.

"You better be."

"Guess I deserve that." Hinata mutters to herself as she grabs a shirt and pair of shorts at random. "I wonder what Naruto is doing here this early though. Maybe he's checking on Ariana?" She runs a brush through her hair a few times and pulls it into a ponytail then exits the room. She walks down the hall to a closed door and places her hand on the door. "...Maybe tomorrow…..I'm sorry Neji…."

"Hinata, is there anything in particular you want for lunch?" Ariana asks as the said girl comes down the stairs.

"I'm not that hungry…..I don't feel well today."

"Soup it is then. Particular kind?"

"Ummm….tomato is fine I guess." Hinata mutters taking a seat at the table.

"So that's where…" Sasuke lets his thought trail off as he places a cup of juice in front of her.

"Where what?" Hanabi asks.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." Sasuke shakes his head. "How are you feeling today?"

"Bit sluggish." She mutters looking down at her shirt. It's black with a picture of her favorite band Daughtry.

'_This looks just like the shirt I got Sasuke for his birthday….because it is! He let me borrow it the last time I slept over and I never returned it….'_

"So, I came over to give you this." Naruto breaks the girls thoughts and slides a flat box across the table. "It's sort of a gift from your mom."

"From mom?" Both Hyuuga's ask in surprise.

"Yeah, 3 years ago your mom asked me to order it and give it to you on the anniversary. But it took longer to ship then I expected and everything else happened so it's late, sorry."

Hanabi looks over her sister's shoulder as she opens the box to reveal a charm bracelet.

"Hey, that's the one I opened." Ariana says as she places bowls of soup on the table.

"Your parents knew didn't they?" Hinata asks, fingering the charms. "That's why you just happened to move right before she told us that she was dying."

"Yeah. Machi asked them to move here because she thought it'd be easier for you if I was here." Naruto explains.

"You never told me that!" Ariana exclaims.

"That's because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.." He replies. "She told me everything right after we got here. She thought it'd be better for me to know before hand so I could help you and Hanabi. I wasn't going to tell you yet….but things aren't how your mom imagined anymore. I picked the charms. I tried to pick ones that represented her best."

Sasuke fingers the spatula charm. "She always had an after school snack for us. Especially if we were having problems. She was always the first one to pick up on things, and would have a plate full of cookies, ready to talk to us." He smiles at the memory of the few times he's gotten cornered. "She's the one who taught you how to paint right Hinata?" The girl nods, not quite looking him in the eye.

"And mom was the one who gave me my first piano lesson. She was always there to support us, no matter what. She was kept encouraging me before my first recital even though I threw up on her dress…..twice."

The group eats the soup in silence after that and once done, Hinata gets up muttering "Family room" and leaves.

Hanabi gives what is probably the world's fakest cough. "So…..mom told you."

"Don't get upset."

"I'm not upset, just curious."

"Look, I don't know why she picked me to tell. I remember that I actually said 'this isn't fair'. I was such a kid." Naruto laughs harshly. "Like I said, she wanted me to know so I before everyone else so I could better help you and Hinata. This bracelet…" Naruto grabs the box Hinata left on the table. "It's meant to be a security net."

"What does that mean?"

"Machi told me to give it to Hinata if A: She moved on or B: I believed she was falling into a depressive state. She had hoped that if something were to happen to Hinata the bracelet would help."

The doorbell rings, making them all jump. "That's probably Itachi. I'll go let him in." Sasuke stands and leaves the room to answer the door.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Hanabi says suddenly. "That must have been a great burden to carry, it as unfair of my mother to ask that of you."

The blond smiles. "Hinata's my best friend, I love her and I'll always do what I can to help her."

"Am I interrupting?" A new voice asks.

"Itachi!" Ariana runs around the table to hug the man. "You're back! How was school? Was the trip hard? Did you bring me a present?"

Itachi laughs at the young girl's energy. "Good, no and maybe."

Ariana crosses her arms and pouts. "Not fair Itachi."

"Yes, but you're so fun to tease." He ruffles her hair and holds out a rectangular wrapped present. "Of course I brought you a present. I have one for you as well Hanabi." He hands the girl a similar looking package.

"Thanks." Hanabi smiles then promptly rips the paper away from the gift to reveal a black shirt with a girl with brown hair that's pulled into a ponytail riding a dragon with a long snakelike body, horns, flowing whiskers, and a turquoise mane on the front and a white skirt with small, black fuzzy creatures with spherical bodies and white eyes with black pupils lining the bottom. She looks over to discover that Ariana is holding the same outfit. Her face reddens slightly. "Good Kami Itachi! It was a _phase _that lasted two months. When are you going to let it go?"

Ariana's face is slightly red as well and she glares at the older man. "We were 10!"

"Oh that's right!" Naruto smiles brightly. "You two used to wear the same outfits."

"It was a phase!" Hanabi repeats, her cheeks getting hotter.

"When we were _ten._"

"I completely forgot about that." Itachi says innocently. "I just saw the outfit and knew you'd both like it."

"Right." Both girls dead pan.

Sasuke chuckles slightly. "Why don't you two go upstairs and change into them? You'll hurt his feelings if you don't."

The two girls leave the room muttering a few unkind words as they do so. Once they're gone, Naruto and Sasuke exchange a look and let out the laughter they'd been holding in.

"You shouldn't tease them so much Aniki."

"I felt it would be good for them." Itachi replies. "We all need more laughter."

Sasuke shakes his head, a smile still on his face. "I'm going to check on Hinata."

Itachi watches his brother walk out of the kitchen, with a content smile. His little brother has survived well, as Itachi suspected. Sasuke is far from the broken boy Itachi found in his room those months ago. What an odd that is, 'months ago'...Neji has been dead for months. Sometimes, to Itachi it still feels like yesterday, but he is glad his brother is doing well. After that day, he had been worried, if only slightly.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,_  
><em>Love like you'll never be hurt,<em>  
><em>Sing like there's nobody listening,<em>  
><em>And live like it's heaven on earth." <em>  
><em>― <em>_William W. Purkey_

* * *

><p><em>Itachi slowly made his way over to Sasuke, who was laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling, head phones plugged in. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking at him. Sasuke glanced at Itachi, taking out his head phones.<em>

_"Hai?"… He mumbled. Itachi gave a small smile._

_"Otouto, I have to go back to school tomorrow.." As he said this, he saw Sasuke's face slowly crumble, his eyes holding back tears. Itachi's smile turned sad, as he reached out a hand and put it on his younger brother's shoulder._

_"I don't want to leave, but I missed too much." He explained, knowing what he said wouldn't matter. No matter what he said, he couldn't break thought the wall of pain around his brothers heart. Sasuke reached out and grabbed his sleeve, and clutched it._

_"..Aniki…" he whispered, sitting up a bit. Itachi pulled his brother into a hug, holding him tight, realizing that you can never be to old to need to be held my another person. Sasuke slid his arms around his brothers waist, not wanting the other to go. If he left, he didn't know how he would be able to cope._

_The only other person that could help him was Naruto, who was only able to keep himself together his little sister. Itachi ran his hand through his hair._

_"I'm sorry I can't be here.." he whispered, and closed his eyes. "If you need me, call me, text me. I'll answer right away." he assured, Sasuke nodded numbly, "Alright.." he mumbled._

_After a moment, Itachi slowly let go, and moved Sasuke's hair, kissing his forehead lightly. Sasuke looked up at him as he stood, walking to the door._

_"… How am I suppose to go to school.. And see her in that state?" Sasuke whispered._

_Itachi had opened the door and began to walk out. At the others words, he turned, and walked back over, kneeling in front of the other._

_"I honestly don't know." he answered._

_Sasuke looked at him, "I can't even keep myself together. How am I suppose to help her?" Itachi thought for a moment, before a small sigh escaped his lips._

_"You need to realize that thing's, over time, will get better. I know it hurts now, but eventually, life will move on, and you'll find you did as well. "_

_"… But I…"_

_"The best thing any of you can do is stick together, none of you are alone in this. You, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, even Ariana. You all feel the same pain, and you've experienced what few people have. You can understand each other in a way no one else can possibly hope to."_

_Sasuke stared at him for a long moment, before he nodded slowly in understanding. "What if…Hinata runs away from me?" he whispered._

_Itachi looks his brother straight after her, "Go after her, no matter where she runs. Follow her."_

_"She won't leave me….will she?" he asked, afraid, " I don't…I'm scared that this will be the thing that breaks her. I don't want to lose her." He whispered. Itachi put his hand on the others head, " She won't. Hinata has all of you here for her. She has a life worth living." He stood, and turned away, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. Before closing the door behind him, he called back, " She wouldn't throw away Neji's sacrifice."_

_Itachi walked to the stairs, and began walking down. Half way through, he stopped, thinking back to the conversation he had just had with is brother. A small smile appeared on his lips, that was almost sad, as a small chuckle left his lips. " I see.. So that's how it is." he slowly shook his head, and continued his way down stairs. He could now leave his brother without regrets. Knowing that Sasuke would make sure Hinata pulls through it._

_He's in love with her after all._

_**A/N: Oh my gosh it's done! I'm soooo happy! This chapter was SO hard to write. I developed a major case of writer's block half way through it and couldn't make ANYTHING work. I hope you guys loved it and that it was worth the wait! Review! Please review! I love hearing what you guys think! **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Nanitaa:**_ _**Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like the story so far! **_

_**Leon the Bulletproof:**_ _**Thanks for the review! I am SO glad you like that Hanabi is getting more of a solid character. **_


	12. Always Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: Still borrowing the characters.**

**Always Tomorrow:**

"Dad's coming home tomorrow." Hanabi tells her sister as she leans against the arch that leads to the family room, donning her new outfit. The others are standing or sitting near Hinata, but Hanabi can't bring herself to cross the room. "He won't be able to visit for a while after this so let's try to make this visit a pleasant one. Clean up your room. I'll handle the rest."

"Hanabi…" Itachi says quietly, catching the girl's eye.

She merely shakes her head and leaves.

"I'll be right back." He says to the room and quietly follows after the girl. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he's surprised by what he finds.

Hanabi stands at the end of the hall facing a closed door, her hand on the knob. She's taking deep breaths and muttering to herself. He walks up behind her, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Perhaps tomorrow?"

Hanabi whips around, panic of being caught on her face. "I'm fine. I can do it today."

"Tomorrow would be best; there is always another tomorrow. Neji will understand."

Hanabi looks away, her eyes falling on another closed door. A door to the room she has not set foot in for 3 years.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow." She agrees. "But today….today I can go in there."

Downstairs in the livingroom, the group quietly chats.

"She hates me." Hinata says to the floor.

"No," Naruto denies, "She doesn't, she couldn't."

"Yes, she could." Ariana's insert earns her a glare from the blond. "What? It's the truth. I hated you for a while when Hinata's mom died. But honestly, Hinata, I don't think she hates you."

"She can barely stand to be in the same room as me."

"She just doesn't trust you." Again, the young girl's response gets a reaction from Naruto, this time surprise. "What? She is my best friend. And you seem to keep forgetting that last time it was you who fell apart, and me who was left trying to figure out what to do."

Naruto says nothing, simply looking away with a guilty look on his face.

"She has a point." Itachi's words reach the room before him; Hanabi yet noticeably missing. "When someone changes drastically, it is hard to trust that they'll ever get better. Even when you see the evidence with your own eyes, it is by their own will that they will recover. If you allow yourself to believe in them, and they relapse, you will no doubt be destroyed."

"Where's Hanabi?" Ariana questions, looking to see if perhaps she's coming up behind Itachi.

"She is…..lying down."

"Should I go check on her?"

"That would be best." Itachi nods. "First door on the left."

Ariana takes a step and pauses. Hanabi's room is across from Hinata's on the right….who's room is…..right. "Got it."

"I forgot that they did that." Naruto mutters watching as his little sister's back disappears.

"Do what?" Sasuke asks, also watching the entryway of the room.

"Run after each other. Before everything happened, they would always chase after each other like that. They've always been like sisters; that's why it was so hard on Ariana when Hanabi left. Normally they'd run to each other, but Hanabi left and Ariana was left with no one to run too. She was so mad at Hanabi for that. I thought she'd never forgive Hanabi for abandoning her."

"Hinata, pardon me if this is a bit intrusive, but why are you wearing Sasuke's shirt?" Itachi questions, smoothly changing the subject and hopefully getting the answer to the question that had been playing through his head since he saw it.

"I borrowed it last time I slept over at Sasuke's and never returned it. When Hanabi woke me up this morning, I just put on the first shirt I grabbed."

"It was this afternoon, Hinata." Naruto states. When the others give him a look, he says, "What? You know it's true. She didn't get up until lunch. And that's only because Hanabi made her."

"She is sitting right here."

"Are you sure about that? The 'Hinata' I know seems to have disappeared."

"Naruto has a point, Hinata." Sasuke frowns ever so slightly. "You've been sleeping too much-"

"I'm tired."

"And eating too little."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're making Hanabi worry." Sasuke tries again.

"So? She doesn't have to. She was gone. She doesn't know what was like to be here with him gone."

"She knows as much as you do." Naruto says sternly. "She was back before you even woke up from your coma, Hinata. We know it's hard but you're the older sister. As the head of the house, you need to start acting like it."

Hinata scoff. "Like you're one to talk."

Naruto's face reddens, not from embarrassment, but anger.

"You didn't notice when your sister fell apart three years ago. It's not like you've been there for her this time either. She's had to act like a little adult because you didn't step up and-"

"That's enough Hinata." Sasuke snaps, pushing himself out of his chair onto his feet. "We've all made a lot of mistakes these past three years. Naruto knows that he wasn't the best older brother three years ago or this time either. He's been trying to make up for that. He came over here today because he got into a fight with Ariana and wanted to apologize. He wanted to make sure she still knows she can always call him if she needs help. What does Hanabi have from you, Hinata?"

"She's a big girl. She doesn't need anything from me. I just want to be left alone."

"Well too bad." Sasuke's voice is raised slightly, something that's never happened before as far as Hinata is concerned. "We're not going to let you sit and wallow in your depression. We're going to help you."

"I don't want your help!" Hinata shouts back. "Just leave me alone. Leave. I don't need or want you help or you."

Hinata's retort hits Sasuke like a ton of bricks. It feels like someone punched him in the stomach. Clenching and unclenching his fists, the boy struggles to think of a response; the effect of her words is too great. He can't think. Never, never had Sasuke thought he'd ever hear those words from Hinata. He tries to tell himself it's not her; it's the depression talking. The depression is using her voice and her eyes. Finally, Sasuke just walks silently from the room, forcing himself to keep up his cool exterior.

"Hinata, do you know why older siblings are born first?" The older Uchiha pauses, but does not wait for a response,"They are born first so they can look out for and protect their little brothers and sisters." Itachi's voice is unusually stern and firm. "In these duties, you have failed as the older sister these past few months."

"Neji is dead because of me."

"Yes, he is. You have become an empty shell, forcing your 14 year-old sister to act as your parent."

"That's her choice."

"It is not her choice. You have not given her a choice. You have pushed away the person that wants to help you the most. It is time to consider someone else's feelings, Hinata. The time of grieving must come to an end."

"What do you know?" Hinata sneers.

The boy closes his eyes, pursing his lips in a solemn manner. "Neji was one of my best friends despite the difference in our ages. That is my little brother you attacked with your words." Itachi pauses taking a breath, opening his eyes once more. "You are so lost in yourself, you cannot see anyone else's pain. Us, who must watch from the outside, do. I see how your sister looks ready to fall apart at any moment; she has no more strength to give. I saw the way my brother fell apart when Neji died." Hinata visibly winces at his name. "He was in agony. Just the thoughts of how it must be for you tore him apart." His voice is strangely calm and quiet, forcing the room to silence. "Now, you have pushed him away in the worst way possible. How do you think he's feeling right now?" Hinata lowers her eyes. "Do not be surprised if he does not come back. Sasuke does not bounce back so easily as he would have others think."

"Itachi…." Naruto starts but doesn't know how to finish the sentence, so he lets the man's name hang in the air.

The older Uchiha simply shakes his head and leaves the room.

"Don't listen to them, Hinata. I know it's hard." Naruto moves to sit next to Hinata on the couch. "I'll always be here for you. I'll never walk away from you, no matter how hard you push."

"You're the only one who doesn't pressure me." Hinata mutters, pulling her knees to chest. "You're the only one not trying to force me to do things I don't want to do."

Naruto smiles. "Of course I don't. I'm your best friend. It's my job to help you, not try to mold you to something you're not. I'm not like Sasuke."

"No...you're not." She mutters and rests her head on Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Though he's not entirely sure how, Sasuke finds himself in the upstairs hallway. The sounds of soft whispering comes from a cracked door. Sasuke walks up to the familiar room and pushes the door open to reveal Hanabi and Ariana laying curled up on the queen sized bed. It's clear that Hanabi has been crying and Ariana seems to be comforting her. The girls look up at the sound of the door and shock, confusion, and worry filling their faces. Sasuke knows he must look as bad as he feels, if that's even possible.<p>

"Sasuke…." Hanabi says quietly, trying to ask without using words. The younger Uchiha lets his gaze fall to the floor as an answer. Biting her lip, Hanabi exchanges a look with Ariana. "Sasuke." She says this with more strength and pats the empty space on the bed next to her.

Sasuke wordless walks over to the best and slides down next to the girls.

"What happened down there Sasuke?" Ariana questions.

"She doesn't need me." Sasuke mutters to the ceiling. "She doesn't need me, or want me."

"Sasuke that's…..that's just the depression talking." Hanabi pushes herself up slightly. "You're Hinata's best friend. She'll always need you."

"I think I've been released from that title. Looks like it's just Naruto now."

"...oh crap. I'll be right back." The redhead slips off the bed suddenly and runs out of the room. "Naruto! Up here, now!" After a minute or two Ariana sticks her head back in the room. "I'm going to borrow your room for just a second Hanabi. Keep working on Sasuke, I'll catch up."

"Well….that happened." Hanabi can't help but let out a small giggle. "Seriously Sasuke, there's no way Hinata meant that. She loves you." The Uchiha doesn't reply. "You guys have been friends since you were kids. Sasuke….I know this hard. What she said….well, she shouldn't have said it." She lays down and puts her arm around the older boy. "I know you love my sister...so please don't leave her. I'm scared Sasuke. I'm scared that I'll lose her too."

"We're not going to let that happen." Ariana says appearing on the bed behind Hanabi, putting her arm around the girl. "No matter how hard she pushes, we'll be there for your sister. Won't we Sasuke?"

"She's my best friend." He mutters. "It's my job."

"And we all love her." Ariana continues. "We'll figure this out. Your dad will be home tomorrow. Maybe he can help."

"Yeah….maybe tomorrow." Hanabi mutters.

* * *

><p>A tall man with short black hair and pearl eyes wearing army fatigues walks into the Hyuuga household, carrying a battered suitcase. He gently sets the suitcase on the ground and smiles at the young girl asleep on the stairs. He kneels beside the girl and gives her a slight shake.<p>

"Wake up my little one."

The girl groans and rubs her eyes. When her eyes focus enough for her to realize who's infront of her, she jolts into a sitting position. "Dad. You're here. You're early. I just sat down to sat down for a minute to rest. I must have fallen asleep. And dinner's not done and I haven't finished cleaning and I didn't make sure Hinata cleaned her room and I..." Hanabi looks on the verge of tears.

Hiashi puts his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Hanabi, it's alright. I don't expect the house to be perfect, I still remember what it's like to be a teenager."

"But...I wanted it to be perfect, and have dinner ready for you but Hinata was being stubborn and I had to kick Naruto out...I got so behind schedule I didn't even get a chance to-"

"Hanabi." Hiashi cuts her off. "Don't worry about anything this weekend, okay? I'm here now."

"But, dad, you don't understand Hinata she...she's….not herself."

"I didn't expect her to be. Though, I'm surprised she's not down here to greet me."

"She's refusing to speak to anyone but Naruto." Hanabi grumbles. "She's in a mood because she got in a fight with Sasuke yesterday."

"Ah. How is young Sasuke?" He inquires grabbing his suitcase and heading up the stairs.

"Miserable. Hinata let her depression take over and she said something really….really awful."

"Continue."

"I wasn't there; but, from what I was told, she said that she doesn't need or want him." Hanabi shakes her head. "Can you imagine hearing that from….from your best friend? I can't even imagine what he's feeling."

"Why did you falter?" Hiashi sets his suitcase on the bed and looks at his daughter expectantly.

"Did I?" Hanabi chuckles awkwardly. Her father simply looks at her. "Oh daddy…..it can wait. Maybe tomorrow. There's always tomorrow."

**_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Please don't get mad at me! I have no control over these characters anymore, they've taken on a life of their own. I'm as surprised as you at how things turned out. When I was typing that last bit with Naruto I was actually yelling at him. I didn't know he had a jerky side._**

**Review Replies:**

**RomanticKissez:** **_I don't feel there really is a need for flashbacks. It's already been explained that Neji was like an older brother to everyone in the group. Adding a bunch of flashbacks would distract from the story. I'm trying not to give them too much focus. But I'm also trying to give them solid characters. I don't understand why it's such a problem that Hanabi is being fleshed out a bit. She didn't even come into the story until chapter 5. And she's even listed as one of the characters for the story! Ariana's just getting a bit of a bigger part because she's Hanabi's friend. The last few chapters trust me, you would NOT have wanted to read about Hinata. All she did was lay in her room and wallow in her depression, or sleep. I needed to show what was happening outside the room. It's always been my intention to come back to Hinata, which I did with this chapter. I tried to add some angst, honestly I've never actively tried to add it to a story so I'm not sure how it turned out but...it's there._**

**BekotaTheMonsterHuntress:** **_I'm glad you're loving the story, and that it's powerful enough to make you cry. I know you want SasuHina moments(others have asked before) but...those are a while off I'm afraid. Hinata is still FAR too deep into her depression to be in a relationship. Sasuke is too much of a gentlemen to even ATTEMPT to start anything with her right after Neji died. And even if he wasn't, if I tried to put them in a relationship now, they'd end up falling apart and most likely their relationship wouldn't be salvageable. So please be patient and keep reading!_**

~Rosalia


	13. Weekend With Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Dedication:** _**this chapter is dedicated to bloddyAmaye23! Thanks for being my 51st reviewer and helping me break 50 reviews! **_

_**A/N hey guys, I'm sorry to do this to you, but my updates are going to slow down. I have a chronic wrist injury that's acting up and it's painful to type. I will be writing until I can type again so I should be able to update a couple of chapters in a couple of weeks. Again, really sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in a couple of weeks.**_

**Weekend with dad:**

When Hanabi awakens, it takes her a few minutes to realize where she is.

"That's right…dad's home." She mutters, remembering that her father let her act like a small child and sleep with him the night before. "Dad's home!" She jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs into the kitchen, enveloping her father in a tight hug.

"Woah!" Hiashi chuckles. "Were you always this affectionate?"

"No, but I've missed you daddy." She replies pulling away. "Do I smell cinnamon rolls?"

"Homemade cinnamon rolls. I know they're your favorite. Where's your sister?"

"Probably still in bed. She only gets up for breakfast when I force her to, and I gave up on that when school ended."

"I see. You set the table, I'll get your sister." Hisashi says

"Good luck with that." Hanabi mutters as she pulls a key from her pocket. "Take this, you might need it."

Hiashi takes the key and heads for the stairs. He comes to a stop in front of Hinata's door. He knocks loud enough to wake her up and calls through the door, "Hinata, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." He waits but gets no response. "Hinata." There Is still no response. "Hinata, I am your father and you will not ignore me."

"Some father you are, you're never around."

Well, that was a response at least.

"Be that as it may, it is time for breakfast. "

"Not hungry."

"Then come downstairs and sit with us while we eat. I only have the weekend and I'd like to spend it with my children."

"Go away."

"I will not allow you to waste our precious time."

"Go away." Hinata repeats.

"Hinata, I have the key to this door and I _will _use my military training to forcibly bring you downstairs."

One. Two. Three...

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

"That's what I thought."

"So?" Hanabi asks as her father enters the kitchen.

"She's coming down." He replies.

"You threatened to use your military training didn't you?"

"It's always good to practice."

Hanabi shakes her head. "Whatever gets her out of bed I guess."

"Talking about me again are we?" Hinata's voice says calmly from the entryway. "Don't listen to her father, I'm just fine."

"I will be the judge of that Hinata." Hiashi says as he pulls the cookie sheet out of the oven. "I know things have been hard for you, and I'm thinking of having you attend therapy. You as well Hanabi."

"I don't want therapy." Hinata says at the same time Hanabi says, "I don't have time for that."

"I believe that I am still your father and you're supposed to obey me."

"But dad, I have cram school! I take the entrance exams in a month, and while I'm confident that I'll get into the school of my choice, I still need to study. If I get cocky and slack off I might not pass the test. _And _I'm busy with housework, I do all the cooking and cleaning around here. I even do most of the shopping!"

Hinata glares at her sister before saying, "I'm just fine without therapy."

"Alright Hanabi. Right now getting into a good high school is important. We will discuss this matter after school has started and you've had time to adjust, okay?" Hanabi nods vigorously. "As for you Hinata. This morning alone you have more then proven that you _do _need help so you _will _be going. And you will start helping your sister with the housework. I will talk to the Namikaze's about finding one for you. If I remember correctly little Ariana has a therapist, perhaps he or she can suggest someone for you to see."

"But-"

"This discussion is over Hinata." Hinata simply crosses her arms and glares at him. "What school are you planning to attend?"

Hanabi's eyes fall to her plate and she fidgets slightly in her seat. "Um...well….I'll be testing for the same school as Hinata…"

"So, you'll be going to school with your sister and her friends? It's a good school."

Hanabi fidgets slightly again."Um, no actually...I'm hoping to attend Destiny High. It's the school Naruto will be attending this year and he thought it would be a good fit because it puts a focus on the musical arts. It's a prestigious school, very high academically. Some of the graduates in the past went on to colleges in other countries like Juilliard and-"

"Naruto isn't switching schools." Hina take interrupts. "And even if he was, he'd have no reason to go to a school that focuses on music. He doesn't even play an instrument."

he play the guitar? From what I remember he was quite good."

"He gave up the guitar three years ago dad. He only plays for fun now." Hinata replies.

"Actually he picked it back up again this year. Even though it's a bit unconventional he decided to transfer schools so he can take some higher music classes."

"You're lying. He would have told me."

Hanabi rolls her eyes. "He probably hasn't found the right time. The only reason I even know is because I asked for help looking at schools. Everyone is walking on eggshells around you because you act like you'll lose it at the smallest piece of news you don't like."

"Girls. Please don't fight. Call a truce for the weekend please."

"I'm sorry dad. She's just so...so frustrating. "

"Like you're any better? " hinata fires back. "You _left _and then you come back acting all devastated that neji's gone for about five seconds and then you're acting like everything is normal."

Hanabi pushes away from the table and stands up. "Acted? I acted? Leaving three years ago was the biggest mistake of my life. I'll never forgive myself for missing the last three years with neji. I act like I have it together and have moved on because somebody had to keep this house running, and you refuse to step up to the plate. Yeah, I would have loved to fall apart, and I did for one night. But I promised him I'd take care of you. And unlike you, I take the responsibility of being a sister seriously."

"Hanabi, may I have a word with your sister alone?" Hiashi asks quietly.

Hanabi nods. "That would probably be best father. I have a call to make anyways."

The girl leaves without looking at her sister, her phone already in her hand.

The line only rings twice before someone answers.

_"Hello?" _

"Up for a round of mini golf?"

_"Is your dad there this weekend? Wouldn't you rather go with him?"_

"Yes, but he's having a much needed talk with hinata and I need out of the house."

_"Another blow up?"_

"Pretty much. So, mini golf? Loser buys smoothies?"

_"Ok. I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

"Thanks shikamru. This means a lot to me."

_"I know. This is what friends are for." _

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Hanabi calls as she grabs her shoes and walks outside.

Back in the kitchen Hinata is refusing to look at her father.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do." Hiashi replies, calm as ever. "Hanabi has kept me informed of what's been happening. But would like to hear yours side of it."

"I'm just tired daddy. Hanabi thinks her way is the only way of recovery. But she's not the one with nightmares every night."

"you're still dreaming of the accident?"

"Yes daddy. And that's why I'm so tired. I relive Neji's death every night." Hinata sniffles. "Hanabi's

The one who decided to do everything herself, it's not like she ever asks me to help. And so what if I'm not hungry? I'm entitled. "

"Yes you are. And I'll ask your sister to go a bit easier on that. But honey, those dreams just go to show that you _do _need help. They aren't going to stop until you do." Hiashi shakes head. "I should have sent you both of you to therapy before your mother died. Perhaps it would have prevented this."

"There isn't anything wrong. I was in the car dad. It's going to take longer for me to heal then someone who was in another country." The pearl eyed girl mutters.

"That's not fair hinata. Your sister was young and confused. She applied to that school before she even knew your mother was sick. She used the acceptance to get away."

"She _left us_."

"Yes. And your aunt and uncle informed me that she was crying when she said she couldn't miss anymore time with her family. She knows she made a mistake and it's one she deeply regrets. she's in pain you can't understand hinata." This earns a harsh laugh from the girl. "You were in the car. Neji moved to protect you and died in the process. Hanabi will never be able to fully understand your pain. Hanabi spent the last three years barely talking to Neji, and suddenly he was dead. It'd been months since she said she loved him because they had been arguing about her coming back. She is facing a pain you will never fully understand. But Hanabi is trying. It's time you meet her halfway."

"it's her fault. "

"yes, you could say that. And that's exactly how Hanabi feels. It was a tragic accident. No one could have predicted it. I'm asking you to give your sister what she's been giving you. I want to hear a better report in a month."

"Yes father. I will try." Hinata whispers.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?" Itachi knocks on his brother's partially open door. "Mom made a pizza. I brought you a slice." No reply comes from in the room so itachi quietly pushes the door open a bit further.<p>

The room is dark, and Sasuke lays asleep on his bed, his phone in his hand.

"Sasuke..." his brother sighs. He places the plate on the floor just inside the room and moves to the bed. He pulls the blanket over his sleeping brother and slowly pulls the phone out of his hand. In the process he accidentally unlocks the screen and reveals a text conversation that catches his eye.

_**That is so true. XD he would do that.**_

This number, it's hinata's old one.

He scrolls down to see the rest of of the conversation, trying to discover why this old conversation is so important, but there's only one more message. It was sent by Sasuke and itachi has to read through the short message twice, then stares at his brother. Sasuke never mentioned this message. He opens the details of the message.

_**'Sent 7:08'**_

That's around the same time the accident happened. Hinata never got that message. Her phone was believed to be destroyed because it was never recovered. But if it's still out there...he could show Hinata the text without Sasuke knowing.

Flowers. He will need flowers.

_**A/N: okay guys, I know this chapter is a bit slow and I'm sorry for that. I was going to add more but my computer is acting up and I was forced to write a good portion of this on my phone. It's also quite late and I have work in the morning. Again, I will be gone for a couple of weeks due to wrist injury. If it feels good enough to type I will post at least a short chapter, but no promises. **_

**Review replies:**

**RomanticKisse:** _**I understand what you're saying and I'm actually going to add a chapter of flashbacks. Something similar to the Those Left Behind' chapter. It'll be broken up showing different characters, and will kind of a part 2 to 'Those Left Behind'. To kind of show how certain characters are doing now, and show a bit of how life was before the accident. I am trying to pull back a bit. I don't want the main characters to be forgotten either. I planned to flesh Hanabi out a bit then return to Hinata...it just took a bit longer then expected because to be honest, Hinata is annoying me. I know she's depressed and I know why she's acting this way, and it's reasonable to a point. But I guess I just kind of started avoiding her unconsciously so now I'm trying to switch back to her. I added a bit of Sasuke in at the end, which will be expanded on soon. I'm hoping with the next few chapters it'll get a bit more balance.**_

**Nanitta:** _**I'm glad you like the story so far!**_

**KasumiAna:** _**Yes, writing a group conversation can be hard. Which is why I usually avoid them. Moving to your next point. With my stories, oddly enough, letting the characters take charge is what makes it work. It seems weird I know, but my characters seem to know the story better then I do. Because of the the scene between Sasuke and Hinata in the last chapter, something I didn't think I'd be able to fit into the story has now easily found its reason and meaning for being in the story. And that bit with itachi? That happened because of what Hinata said to. I fully planned for that text in the story, or revive that phone. But now they're in there, and with a bit of help from something else thats going to happen later on, that text is going to become an important part of Hinata's recovery. I'm glad you mentioned the relationship between characters because I actually have plans for them to interact so you readers can get a feel for how they interact witch each other, with their parents, etc. I hope you enjoy what I do with them! Thanks for always giving your honest opinion. **_


	14. The Lost Message

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Hello hello. Life is no Fairytale here. I'm back and better than ever. I am sorry about the three week break that I took. I hope you can forgive me but as I stated in the last chapter, I had wrist injury that was preventing me from typing. I hope that this chapter will more than make up for my three week break and I will try my very best to update weekly from now on. I cannot promise that will be the same day every week, but it will be at least once a week unless I tell you guys otherwise, or randomly get sick. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for reading! Please review!**_

**The Lost Message:**

Hanabi and shimaru sit in silence, sipping their smoothies. Shikamaru had won, but insisted on buying the smoothies.

"_**Save your money for something you really want. Don't waste it on smoothies with me."**_

That's what he told her. She couldn't argue with such a sweet gesture. He must Have heard about the thing she'd been saving up for the past year. She'd kept it a secret because she didn't want her father to feel obligated to buy it for her. While she had no doubts that her father could easily afford it, Hanabi didn't want to ask him for something so big, because he already does so much for her and Hinata.

"I guess I should go in. By now dad will be don't talking with Hinata and be wondering where I am.

"Hanabi, wait." Shikamaru reaches out and grabs the girl's hand to stop her He can't help but notice how tiny her hand is compared to his. "Are you sure you want to go back in there?"

I have no intention of dying anytime soon."

She starts to pull away from Shikamaru's warm gip but he tightened his hold. "You're thin."

"Worrying and lots of housework will do that to you."

"Hanabi." Shikamaru scowls at the pearl eyed teen. "  
>don't put on that act with me. You haven't been eating like you should, have you?"<p>

"I just haven't had much of an appetite. I eat 3 times a day, Ariana had been seeing to that. I'm not sick Shikamaru, I promise."

shikamaru looks at her for a long moment, then lets go. "alright. But if you need something, call me."

"I always do." Not letting herself thing too much on her actions, she leans over and gives him a one armed hug. "I always will, Shika-kun."

The older teen shakes his head at the nickname from so long ago. "Go. Go be with your father while you can. I'll alway be here for you and Hinata. You know that."

"I know, that's why I love you." She gives him one last smile and slides out of the truck.

Shikamaru stays parked in front of the house long after the front door closes behind Hanabi's back. "That girl…" He mutters shaking his head. "She's a wonder that's for sure. No normal 15 year old girl could openly admit that she loves a boy outside of her family. I'm just a big brother, but that's still a bold thing to say at her age. You're going to become an amazing adult. I can't wait to see what you become." He starts the car, shifts it into gear and pauses, "I love you too Hanabi. Please hang in there." With one last glance at the house he pulls away from the curb."

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>he tried until his last breath'<strong>_

'_**but dear sister'**_

'_**it was just a promise he couldn't keep.'**_

* * *

><p>"Youre doing a puzzle." Hanabi asks in surprise, standing in the entryway of the family room.<p>

"We thought it would be a nice way to pass the time. Please join us." Hiashi smiles at her. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah," Hanabi cautiously walks over to the coffee table and takes a seat next to her father. "I though it' be best if I wasn't around when you talked, so I went out and played mini golf."

"With who?"

The younger girl looks up in surprise, her hand hovering over a puzzle piece. Hinata had spoken to her of her own accord and without the hateful tone. "I...I went with Shikamaru. He kicked my butt."

"How is Shikamaru? Do you know if he settled on a school?"

"what are you talking about daddy?"

"He's decided to test out of his last year of high school and enroll in a college in another a country. He asked if I knew any good schools. He must have gotten a response by now."

The sisters share a look of surprise.

"Shikamaru didn't mention it to me." Hanabi says. "I knew he was able to graduate early, but I didn't know he actually planned to do it." Hinata adds. "And he's actually MY friend, so he would have mentioned it to me before he told Hanabi."

"Hinata." Hiashi warns.

"I'm just telling the truth.  
>" She replies carelessly,, going back to the puzzle.<p>

"News flash Hinata, I'm only 2 years younger then we shared friends it wouldn't be that surprising. And since you seem to have forgotten, Shikamaru was MY friend first. You went to school before me and on my way there I tripped and hurt myself. He was kind enough to stop and help me. Surely you remember? That was when I broke my wrist.

"Can't say Io."

"I remember that. Your mother and I were so worried. You loved the piano so much, if your wrist didn't heal properly you wouldn't have been able to play."

"Yeah. Shikamaru took me to the nurse and he stayed with me until mom came to get me. He hunted me down the next day to find out if I was okay."

" and then you disappeared for 3 years." Hinata says. " stop trying to act cool by hanging around people older than you."

The younger girls cheeks burn. " you're just jealous that I have enough talent to get into such a good school." Hinata scoffs. " and for your information I've been in regular contact with shikamaru since I moved."

" jealous? Please you lucked out."

" Hinata... Hanabi. That's enough." Hiashi orders calmly. I will not have this weekend be full of your bickering "

"Sorry father. " the girls say together.

" well, since you are both here we are going to discuss the changes I expect to happen. Hanabi,, I want you to back off a bit on Hinata's not his eating habits."

"But dad-"

" I'm not done. I noticed that you are skinnier than the last time I saw you. Yes I know it's been awhile, but I have a picture of you in that exact outfit and it seems to be bigger now."

Hanabi lowers her gaze and bsys herself with the puzzle. "You aren't eating as much as you should either. But i'm not going to get on your case. If Hinata is eating decent amount three times a day or if she skips a meal occasionally, then don't get on her about her eating, alright?" she nods. "now Hinata, you will take over half of the house work, and start cooking breakfast and dinner."

"But-"HInata protests.

"orOr you can join cram school like your sister."

"I don't need cram school."

"Okay, then half the housework and breakfast and dinner. Your sister needs to be focusing on her studies. I'd very much like to see her get into destiny high."

"What what about my studies?"

":You have none until school starts. When the time comes you two can figure out a system that works so you both have adequate time to study."

"Can't we just get a housekeeper?"

"If that's what you want. When school starts."

"Why not now?" Hinata whines.

"Because right now you're not doing anything except going to therapy. And that's going to take a few weeks to set up. So, you're free to get your chores done."

"That sounds reasonable dad." Hanabi agrees before Hinata can complain again. "I hate to bring this up….but we're carless daddy. I can carpool with Naruto but once the weather gets cold Hinata's going to have trouble getting to school."

"Yes, that's the next thing i was going to talk to you about.  
>Hiashi smiles "We're going car shopping."<p>

"Reall"

"You'll be getting your permit soon. It's just not practical for you to not have a cr when you're both driving. And we'll need a car when I finally can come hom.  
>"<p>

"When will that be dadd?" Hinata asks quietly.

"I don't know Hina-bug. But i'm hoong it'll be soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>People always say that crying <strong>_

_**doesn't do any good. **_

_**But sometimes, crying is all you can do **_

_**to not die on the inside.**_

* * *

><p>After dinner Hanabi and Hiashi sit at the kitchen table sharing a large bowl of ice cream in silence. Hinata had reired to bed right after dnner. The door bell rings.<p>

"Come in!" Hanabi calls, not wanting to move. She has a feeling she knows who it is.

"That looks good." Sasuke says as he enters the kitchen.

"Grab a spoon and join us." Hiashi invites.

The raven haired teen does as he's told and sits next to Hanabi.

"Hinata put your shirt on the coffee table in the living room."

"So she's still not talking to me." Sasuke sighs getting a spoonful of ice cream. "That's probably a good thing."

"I'm surprised to see you Sasuke. Hanabi told me what happened. I'm sorry about Hinata's behavior."

Sasuke shrugs, lowering his eyes to the table. "I came by to see you more then Hinata. I'm….not sure when I'll want to see Hinata again to be honest."

"I imagine what she said must have been painful to hear." Hiashi nods.

"Painful? I'm pretty sure she used a knife dad." Hanabi growls. "She's pushing away the people who actually want to help her."

"Give her time honey. Sasuke, how is your brother liking Europe?"

"he loves it. He's enjoying school, but will be happy to start working. He's actually here for the summer. I was going to ask him if you want to visit as well, but mom said he went out earlier, great he didn't say where."

"Did you try calling him?" The Hanabi asks.

"Yep. Got his voicemail. He might be visiting Ten-ten, they always got along. Speaking of Ten-ten, have you heard?"

"probably not."

"She's dating someone."

"Really? Good for her." Hiashi replies sincerely. "She's a very nice girl. She deserves someone who makes her happy."

"It's probably best not to tell Hinata so. I'm sure she'll go ballistic." Hanabi monitors.

"Hanabi."

"I know, I know. Be nicer. I'm trying."

"I know honey."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a slut time is<strong>_

_**She screws everybody**_

_**~The Fault in Our Stars**_

* * *

><p>The eldest Uchiha child stands in front of a white cross surrounded by flowers notes and candles. He places a bouquet of white roses is in front of the cross.<p>

"You are currently missed, Neji." him away from across towards the field of tall grass and the edge of a forest. He squats down and begins the long search.

The efforts may be for nothing but Itachi will do anything to help his little brother.

text just might help non-tech am back sure so, then there's no way for Itachi to get almonds little brothers phone without him knowing. After everything that's happened Itachi knows Sasuke won't try again and he can't just let it in that way.

After a few hours of searching he taught see it is about to give up one he slots a bit of purple sticking out from under a Bush. His heart rate accelerating slightly he grabs the purple object impulsive out. It's a flip phone with a purple case that has the 'H.H' in rhinestones on the front. This no doubt about it. This is not just found. But does it still awake? He checks the charge employee. Yes, strut it should work. There's only one way to find out if it still works. Buses back to his car and practically speeds on his way home.

When he gets to the house he gives his pants a quick greeting and runs up the stairs tourists around. After locking the door Itachi pulls his phone off the charge and replaces it with the flip phone. He after a few agonizing seconds the phone beeps to indicate it's judging. He gives it a few minutes to charge before turning it on. He waits impatiently as the phone boots up, and slowly list the message the missed calls and text messages. When it's finally done he opens her and auxin schools until he finds an unopened message and sell in. It was received a few minutes after the text Itachi seller on sauce is found, this must be got a message. He pushes the '_open'_ button and the text message the phone screen:

_**The new Studio Ghibli movie is coming out next week, to want to go with me? And maybe get dinner afterwards?**_

the message Sasuke sent, but Hinata never received. Susskind had finally gotten over whatever was holding him back and asked her out, but Hinata could never got a chance to see it. And now it's become like this.

"Oh Sasuke… Little brother….. Will you do now?" Itachi asks that empty around. "I know what I must do. Figure sake as well as not. You deserve this chance Sasuke. I will do everything in my power to give it to you."

_**A/N: so what do you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope you all enjoyed this. Once again please review give me your thoughts, concerns, critiques, anything you have to say I would love to hear! **_

_**Life is no Fairytale**_

**Review Replies:**

**BloodyAyame23:** _**Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad that you think it's getting better.**_

**BekotaTheMonsterHuntress:** _**I'm glad you're enjoying it! **_


	15. Weekend With Dad Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**A/N: Here's another chapter for yo guys. It's slightly shorter than usual, but you got two chapters in one day, so hopefully that makes up for it. **_

_**On a quick side note: please check out my profile. There is a link to a fundraiser. Donate if you can please, any help is appreciated!**_

**Weekend With Dad Part 2:**

"Where's Hanabi?" Hinata asks her father as they walk along the sidewalk.

"I brought her this morning while you were still sleeping." Hiashi explains. "I want some alone time with both of you."

"so…. You picked out a car without me?"

"No, I had Hanabi point out which ones you like best, and we discussed what she It was. I'm hoping that you two like enough of the same things to the car you'll both be happy with."

"Well that's doubtful with her being Ms. Mature-and-practical-and-foreign."

"You are different. Which is why she said that if you want completely different cars, to choose what you want. Because will be more your car then after all."

"She just has to rub it in." The girl mutters.

"Rub what in?"

"That's she's so much better."

"At?" Hiashi looks at her expectantly.

"Everything. She's the musical prodigy, the one who skipped a grade, and could skip another if she wanted, the one who studied abroad. Who's dealing with Neji's death like a little."

"No. She's not." Hiashi stops walking. "How long has it been since you've _really_ talk to your sister?"

"I don't know, the funeral maybe?" Hinata admits, stopping as well. "Why?"

"That explains a lot."

"like?"

"The fact that you think Hanabi is a little adult. She may act fine around you and the others, but she's hurting just as much as you."

"And how would you know?"

"I found her asleep in the hallway last night. She was curled up in a ball, in front of Neji's door. She had cried herself to sleep. I know this because there were still tears on her face."

"She went into his room?"

"I doubt it. She didn't even step foot in my room until this weekend. I think she attempted to, but couldn't go through with it." Hiashi replies. "This is what I've been trying to talk to you about. you need to notice other people's pain. Hanabi, Naruto, Sasuke, all your friends are hurting Hinata."

"they don't act like it." Hinata replies, starting up the sidewalk again.

"That's because they're busy taking care of you. I'm saw your grades, they took a huge downturn. It's completely understandable, but the notes from your teachers indicated that you are having a hard time in school. Am I right to assume that your friends helped you?"

"yeah."

"So they spent the rest of the school year helping you, and since then you haven't gotten any better, they can't risk grieving around you because it might make you worse"

"That's their decision."

"True. They decided to put you first because you're their friend. That's what friends do."

"What you trying to get at?"

"The same thing I've been saying all weekend, the time for grieving is over Hinata. It's time to move on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXxXx<strong>_

_**Grief does not change you,**_

_**It reveals you**_

_**~John Green**_

_**xXxXx**_

* * *

><p>Hanabi runs out of the house when she hears the car pull up. "You're back. Took you long enough."<p>

"You sister was a bit indecisive."

=After much debate, they had picked out a modest purple car that gets good gas mileage.

"It's cute, I like it."

"Of course you do." Hinata mutters shutting the car door harder than necessary.

"Daddy, would it be okay if I slipped away for an hour or two? Some friends asked me to hang out."

"you have friends? Other than mine of course."

"Hinata." Hiashi reprimands. "That would be perfect actually. I'm taking you sister to an appointment, and you'd be incredibly bored."

"she does?"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do Hinata. I set up before he came back. Now the, honey, I'd like you to meet us at the doctors office at 430, no later. I set up an appointment for you too."

"why?" Both girls ask that same time.

"I just want both be to get jacked up. I'm your father it's my job to worry."

"Do we have the same family doctor?" He nods. "Okay. I'll see that." Hanabi starts inside than positives, "actually, I came ask you something in private dad?"

Her father follows her inside and shuts the door behind him. "yes?"

"You're getting us checked for depression aren't you?" She questions as she pulls on her sneakers. "You set up the appointments before he came. Did Kushina says something? Or Neji?"

"Neji. He said Hinata seemed to be doing fine, but she seemed off. Apparently Naruto noticed her behavior. Neji thought Hinata ended up like this was because of me leaving, to be honest I should've seen it coming.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning and your mother battled with the depression for a long time after we married."

"I'm not depressed dad."

"Most people don't think they are people" Hiashi pulls Hanabi into a hug "I just have to make sure. I don't want to come home for another funeral."

"Okay. I'll see you at 430." She starts to pull away but is stopped by Hiashi.

"Forgive me, but I would be a bad father if I didn't ask who these friends are."

"Just a few people I met cram school. It's good for me to have friends, don't worry so much study." With that she runs out the door, we've had a sister who's sitting in the driver seat, as passes.

"What was that about?" She asks as a father joins her in the car.

"I just want a few details about where still be. Now, to the doctors office. We don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>"absolutely not. I'm not taking these." Hinata protests from the back seat.<p>

"Do you like being depressed that much?" Hanabi questions turning to face her sister.

"I'm not depressed."

"According to the doctor you are."

"The doctors are idiots. Some depressed so are you. You lost him to pay"

"I'm sorry? Who's the one barely eating and sleeping on there? Was Bailey leaves her room and doesn't leave the house unless forced to? That would be you whereas I eat a healthy diet, get up at a decent hour daily, now with my friends regularly and I'm attending cram school preparing for entrance exams."

"Being depressed is nothing to be ashamed of not." He said at odds.

"I'm not a same and I'm not depressed."

"If you really believe that, take the pills. If they don't work, you can stop taking them." Hiashi suggest. "I still want both of you going to therapy that."

"How long will we have to go?" The younger sister questions.

"That all depends on you and your therapist is supposed."

"I have to take the stupid pills and still go to therapy?"

"Yes. That's my final word on the matter Hinata."

* * *

><p>Early Monday morning both Hyuuga children are up uncharacteristically early.<p>

"I wish you didn't have to go." Hinata mutters as he hugs her father. "Things are so much better when you're here."

"I know sweetie. I pray that this war will end soon so I can return my precious girls."

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. And I hope you enjoy getting to chapters at once. Just a warning the next chapter will be changing into first person for: Ten-ten, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. I might add one more person, depending on the length. **_

_**Life is no Fairytale**_

**9tailsfox2:** _**I actually don't have a beta for this particular fic. I'm using a speech to text program right now because my wrist is still having issues typing for long periods of time. It didn't function properly with the last chapter , and I got lazy with the capitalization. Sorry about that. I don't remember mentioning a pairring for Hanabi yet…..so do what you will with that. I am not going to spoil what the pairing is, but I will say this I have intentionally made no obvious movements towards who she ends up with. At this particular moment, she has absolutely no romantic feelings for any character. so maybe you'll get your wish, maybe you won't. You'll just have to stick with my story and find out. Thanks for reviewing!**_


	16. Memories

_**A/N:**_ _**hey guys, I know it's been more than a week since I updated but last week was pretty hectic. And I was rather tired once I got done with work so I decided not to type. Now on to story related business. I know I said in the last chapter that this chapter would be in first person, but I changed the chapter order so this chapter will be in third person. the next chapter will be sold chapter that is in first person. This chapter is a little that special, it's going to be flashbacks to the past. Those of you from asking for more information on about what happened before the story, hopefully this will satisfy you. **_

_**I am dedicating this chapter to 9tailsfox2. Without 9tailsfox2, this chapter and a few chapters that will follow with later on would not exist. Actually before I was given the idea for these chapters, I hit a major writers block, with possibly would've left it without updates for a few months. **_

_**Which brings me to another point. If very important notice for all followers of stories. in November, I will be participating in National Novel Writing Month(NaNoWriMo). This means I will not be writing or updating for any of my stories at all. during the entire month of November all my energy will be put into writing my 50,000 word novel. I will try to update a few extra chapters before then to make up for the month-long break but I can't promise anything. You now but those for long author's note is done, on to the story please review!**_

**Memories:**

"Here's the last of Naruto's test scores."

"Thanks for bringing this last-minute, Kakashi." Minato takes folder. "Every time I think the school has everything they need, they ask for more."

"Transfers can be complicated."

"Trust me, I know. I wish Naruto had told us two years ago."

Kakashi puts his hands in his pockets. "I thought he was still playing back then?"

"Not the way he used to. He gave up playing because of Hinata."

"Ah. thick as thieves first two. Reminds me of us back in the day." Kakashi leans forward and grabs a frame off Minato's desk. "I remember this one." In the photo a younger Kakashi and Minato grin outward, both of them have an arm wrapped around a dark-haired girl who resembles Hinata greatly and is holding out a peace sign. "Hinata really does look like her mother."

Minato hold his hand out for the picture, which Kakashi passes to him. "This was our first year of college." He mutters. "Kami, everything seems so simple back then. We had our whole future in front of us."

Kakashi nods. "If you told me back then, that Machi's body would give out on her, I never would've believed it. She was so healthy. So vibrant and full of life."

"I miss her. She was my best friend, she saw me through everything. Every bad thing, every moment of self-doubt."

"That's just the way she was. She was like an angel on earth. She took care of everyone." Kakashi smiled sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-first year-<strong>_

"_Machi! wait up!" A tall dark-haired girl with Pearl eyes tends to the voice._

"_Kakashi! Minato!" She grins brightly as her high school friends run up and hug her. _

"_Can you believe we're here?" Minato questions._

"_First day of college! I'm so glad we all got in."_

"_There was no question I'd get in. It was Minato we had to worry about." Kakashi smirks._

"_Hey, no fighting on our favorite first official day." Machi reprimands. "We're meeting for lunch and dinner, no roommates, just us."_

"_Machi, we've been over this at least three times." Minato rolls as eyes. "And we'll be late if we don't leave now."_

"_Wait, we have to get it fix it!" Machi insists, pulling a camera from her bag_

"_I thought we were stopping that tradition when we graduated?" Kakashi asks as Machi hands the camera to a girl who had been passing by._

"_Trust me, one day you'll thank me."_

_**- - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**-third year-**_

"_Um….._ _."_

_Machi turns from the box on her bed to the doorway, where a woman with long red hair and green eyes is standing. "hi, you must be my new roommate. It's nice to meet you."_

"_You too. Um….. New roommate… so this isn't your first year?"_

"_I'm starting my third. I'm Machi. Don't just stand in the doorway, bring your stuff in, get settled."_

"_O-ok. I am Kushina." She smiled shyly, walking into the room pulling her luggage behind her. "so, do you like it here?"_

"_Oh I love it. The teachers are great and the campus is beautiful. And of course having my two best friends here makes it even better."_

"_It sounds like it."_

_**- - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**-a few months later-**_

"_Kushina, aren't you going out? It's a Friday." Machi pauses in the doorway, frowning at her roommate._

"_No…..I haven't really made any friends, so I'm going to stay in and read." The redhead replies._

"_It's a Friday night, you can't stay here. Come with us."_

"_I don't want to intrude."_

"_Are you kidding? Kakashi and Minato won't care. They'll probably appreciate a new face."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Machi rolls her eyes. "Get your shoes on and let's go! You're too pretty to stay locked up in this dorm."_

_As Machi predicted, the boys didn't mind at all._

_It's about time we get to meet the famous Kushina." Minato smiles._

_The said girl reddens. "You've been talking about me?"_

"_Only good things I promise!" Machi replies pulling out her ever present camera. "Okay, I need a picture of Kushina's first night out with us."_

_This is answered with a groan from Kakashi and Minato._

"_What's wrong with the picture?" Kushina inquiries innocently._

"_Spend a few months outside of your dorm with her and you'll understand." Minato grumbles._

"_She takes pictures of __**everything**__." Kakashi expands. "It's been six years of nonstop pictures."_

"_I've told you a million times, you'll-"_

"_Thank you for later." the boy's mutter in unison._

_For reasons she doesn't understand this strikes Kushina as funny, and a laugh bursts from her lips._

_there is the sound of a shutter and Machi says, "Perfect, you really will think me one day. Memories are important"_

_the next few pictures Machi takes are much the same as the first. The group was always smiling and laughing. But slowly as the school year carries on, subtle changes appear. The gap between two of them slowly growing smaller, the look of pure adoration caught by chance. Until finally, hands were held, arms placed around shoulders. In Machi's opinion, the two really make a nice couple._

_Kushina and Kakashi, who would've guessed?_

_**- - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_I swear, if they do that thing where they drink from the same cup with two straws, I'm going to puke. One will displeased be over?" Machi grumbles._

"_I give them another week. Was he this bad with his other girlfriends?" Minato questions from where he lays on Machi's bed._

"_Let me check." She gets up from the desk chair and begins rummaging under her bed. "College….. College… Middle school? Why do I have that with me? Aha! High school. What year did he date Kari?"_

"_Third."_

"_Okay… here it is." She pulls out two albums and sits on the bed._

"_You have two albums for a third year?"_

"_No, this one," she taps the album on top. "Is a middle school one. I don't know why…." she trails off as her eyes land on the first picture of the album. "Oh…. I… oh my gosh."_

"_Is that Kakashi?"_

_Machi nods. "I was on the yearbook staff. I took pictures of the student body. I…" She flips through a few more pages. "Look, here's Rin and Obito in seventh grade."_

"_Those will Kakashi's friends that died, right?"_

_Maki nods again. "After they died, I went to every photo I've ever taken and looked for them. I had to do things to the photos, made collages, I didn't know them outside of class, and I didn't know Kakashi back. I'm not sure why I did it. Maybe because it was right after my dad died…. I don't now. I just wanted to do something to help. I thought maybe… maybe he didn't have as many memories as he'd hoped, like me."_

"_That's why you're obsessed with the camera." Minato smiles. "Maybe you should give it to him."_

"_That's what I packed it. I couldn't find the last picture….. So I've put it away and forgot about it until I left to come here. Maybe I should add one more though. One of us?"_

"_Good idea."_

"_Now, high school." Machi switches albums and started searching. "Here, remember this?" She points to a picture of them in an amusement park._

"_Kami, yes. The ditched us for four hours. And when we finally found them they were sharing a sundae. That was a bad day."_

"_So he wasn't quite as bad, maybe it's because Kushina such a romantic." Maki closes the album and slides it back under her bed. "I'm actually jealous. I wish I had someone. You're even dating someone."_

"_Barely."_

"_Does that mean?"_

"_She's…." Minato sighs. "He's one of those girls who expects a huge commitment."_

"_Wait, does she want you to propose?"_

"_She's hinted."_

"_Seriously? You guys have only been together a few months!"_

"_Even a close sees it as crazy, she's getting mad because I'm 'not taking the hit'."_

"_My advice, dump her. Find someone less…"_

"_Crazy?"_

"_Yes. Less crazy."_

_**- - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_oh, Hinata is just adorable!" Kushina gushes, smiling down at the tiny baby in her arms. "I hope our next child is a girl."_

"_Be careful, Naruto might become an over protective brother." Machi teases._

"_Then I'd know that she'd always be protected." _

"_You know Machi, I'm surprised you haven't insisted…. Oh, you brought the camera." Minato's says._

"_You sound surprise."_

"_I don't know why. After how long I've known you, I should expect it."_

"_There's a good chance I'll die early, and I want to leave my kids with memories of me."_

"_You know I hate it when you talk like that." Kushina Mondays and baby Hinata to her father._

"_It's the truth. My dad's my dad's illness is genetic. And I don't want those I leave behind wishing they had more memories. So huddle up! I demand a picture of this glorious event!"_

_once the pictures are taken and the kids put down for a nap, they sit around the kitchen table drinking tea._

"_Do you think cannot Hinata will be friends like us?" Maki questions._

"_I hope not." Minato laughs. "Do member eligible we got into?"_

"_What kind of trouble?" Hiashi questions._

"_Nothing." The other three say at the same time, fighting smiles. _

"_Don't worry about honey, college was a crazy time."_

"_Really? How so?"_

"_Well, for one: Kushina and Kakashi dated for…. Three years was it?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You dated Kakashi?" Hiashi raises his eyebrows. "Really?"_

"_Stop acting so surprised. He's a good guy."_

"_How's he doing by the way?" Machi inserted. "Is he like his new job?"_

"_So far he is. He's dating someone too."_

"_Really? Do you think he'll finally settle down?"_

"_Kakashi? No way." Minato chuckles. "I don't see him getting married in this decade."_

"_I'll have to ask him for some pictures next time I talk to him."_

"_Again with the pictures." Kushina rolls her eyes._

_**- - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_Thank you so much for watching Naruto, Machi." Christina Sias leaning back on the couch._

"_Hey, I remember what it's like to have a newborn. And Hinata love having our toe over."_

"_It's been nice not having to worry about him this past week. You should've seen him when he met her, it was __**adorable**__. we let him hold her and he hugged her and said, '__**I'll protect her. I won't let anyone hurt her.**_'"

"_that's so sweet. And it explains why he keeps asking me housing steering." Maki smiles. "How crazy is it that Arianna and Hanabi are exactly a year apart?"_

"_Maybe it's a sign that they're destined to be best friends when they get older."_

"_Let's not talk about when they're older. I'm still having trouble with Hinata and not returning three. It seems like yesterday they were just wanting to crawl."_

"_When will you know?" Kushina asks, leaning forward slightly. "When will you know if you'll see them graduate?"_

"_A few years at worst. Hinata will be 10 or 11 before I can be diagnosed."_

"_You older brother's doing good right?" Machi nods. "So, maybe you've got your mom's genes as well."_

"_Yeah, maybe." Machi grabs the camera on top table in front of them. "Smile for the camera."_

_**- - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_You're __**moving**__?" Minato exclaims in surprise._

"_Sadly, yes. It's been really hard with Hiashi gone, so we're going to move to him."_

"_Is that a good idea? Hinata just started school."_

"_I know, that's why we're testing out the waters. We might homeschool Hinata, I don't know. We don't know how often Hiashi will be moved around, so it might not be too bad. It'll just be until the kids are older."_

"_Naruto is going to be devastated."_

"_The girls are in tears. Hanabi's really taken to Arianna."_

_Minato shakes his head at this. "Sometimes I wonder why. She so mature for her age. Man this just sucks, Kakashi's in a whole different country right now and now you're leaving."_

"_Hey, I'll call, and e-mail, and send pictures."_

"_Of course, I expect a lot."_

"_Speaking of which, kids! Get in here, we're going to take pictures!" Machi calls out the back door._

"_What will I do now that I'm not posing for pictures every 5 minutes?"_

"_Miss me and my camera."_

* * *

><p>"I'll never forget her." Kakashi whispers, more to himself than Minato.<p>

"You were in love with her, weren't you?"

"Yes." Kakashi pauses, "And I still am."

_**A/N: so, how was it? did you enjoy reading about the parents before and after they got married and the kids were born? Did I surprise you guys with this? I know I surprised myself with certain parts. Once again the characters have taken the life of their own and made decisions for themselves. I'm not sure if any of these decisions are going to majorly affect the story probably not, but you never know. anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this. please review and give me your opinions I love hearing them!**_

_**Life is no Fairytale**_

_**P.S. Wow, I just checked the page count, this is 12 pages long. Don't get used to it guys, I rarely write chapters this long. But hey, hopefully this makes up for me not updating last week!**_

**Review Replies:**

**Kandita:** _**yes if Hinata keeps on this path she will eventually hurt herself. the text message is definitely going to play a part in her recovery. but it won't be the major factor. I actually have is a big event planned to finally snap out of this. You probably won't get to see you not to read the text message for a little while, I'm not sure exactly when itachi he is going to show it to her.**_

**Leon the Bullet Proof: **_**I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Would you believe I actually planned for him to be a jerk? I'm not sure what but something between when I started this story and now changed and I decided that I wanted him to be his father. I'm really glad I did change my mind because of his character. I give you a direct answer to your guess, because I'm trying to keep it a surprise. So I'll say this: you are close. I'll be nice and add this last little tidbit: you are WAY off-base with one of them. He's not even in the story. **_

**BloodyAyame23:** _**I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this too!**_


	17. Those Left Behind: 4 Months

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**A/N: okay guys, before we get to the story I am going discuss something I mentioned in the first chapter I posted. Guys if you don't like the story, don't read it please. I am fine if you don't like the story I know not everyone's going to like what I write, but I don't need to keep getting reviews and people saying its garbage, and how dare I put Hinata with Sasuke. these are not helpful reviews. If there is something wrong with the story please feel free to give me constructive criticism but saying that it's garbage and I should stop writing does not help me become better. And just so all you flamers know, I have the moderate review feature activated. This means that any anonymous review I get, I decide whether or not it gets posted to the reviews section. All reviews that are obviously from a flamer, will be automatically deleted. So just save both of us some time and don't bother. **_

_**now on to story information. This chapter is going to be switching point of views from third person to first person. It will be split into four sections Ten-ten, Itachi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, in that order. All four sections will be in first person. I know the rest of the story is written in third person, but I started writing the chapter and I realized after I finished the first section that it was in first person and I decided I liked it's better that way. The story will go back to being in third person with the next chapter. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy the little insight into their minds and feelings. Please review!**_

**Those Left Behind: Four Months:**

**Ten-ten:**

_I've been trying to study for almost an hour now, but I can tell is that something is bothering Neji and that's distracting me. I nudge his foot with my own._

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Neji looks over at me in surprise. "Hm…."_

_I roll my eyes and start working on the Trig problem. "Is it Hanabi? You guys fighting again?"_

"_Hiashi is being rotated out."_

_The lead of my pencil snaps. "Out…..as in….to the war?"_

"_Ah."_

"_Oh Neji…. When?"_

"_Next week."_

_Neji will never show it, but I know he's been deeply affected by this. Hiashi and Machi had taken him in when he was just 10 years old and they've become as much his parents as his birth parents were. Machi has been dead just over a year, and now Hiashi is leaving, it's like he's losing his parents all over again. I close the textbook and lean back so my head is resting on his shoulder._

"_That must be hard."_

"_Yeah, and I haven't figured out how to tell Hinata. She's going to be devastated."_

"_Yes, but as she's not the one I'm dating she's not my top concern. How are you?"_

_In response, Neji shirts to wrap his arms around me and buries his face in my hair._

"_Yeah, I kind of figured." I whisper returning the embrace._

* * *

><p>With a jolt I awakened from an unexpected nap.<p>

"It's been a while since I've dreamt about you and me. I miss you." I sighed singing the diamond ring resting on the chain around my neck. "It's been four months since you left me behind."

A happy ring tone chimes. I take my phone out of my purse and hit talk.

"Hey Jeremy…. no, I'm fine. Just drowsy. I dozed off for a while." I pause as he responds. "Yeah, I'd love to go to dinner with you. Give me half an hour?" I paused again. "Okay. See you then sweetie."

- - - - - - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Itachi:**

"_Do you want to talk about it? This is a big decision." I say standing across from Neji._

"_It's the best thing for Hinata. The only reason I stayed was for Ten-ten, and she understands."_

"_Will you ever do something for yourself?"_

"_I made a promise to Hinata once that I'd always protect her. I plan to keep that promise until the day I die Itachi." Neji replies. "I'm sure you understand, you're the same way with Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>"You were true to your word." I mutter to the ceiling. "I just never thought it would come so soon."<p>

laying in my slowly darkening room is slightly depressing. Precious few possessions still remain, pictures here and there, clothes I hadn't had room for and a small hourglass. I get up from my bed and crossed the room to my dresser with our glasses, a layer of dust covering it.

"Neji, left us all behind to keep her alive. You truly loved her."

* * *

><p>"<em>They say it takes a year for all the sand fall." I say as we stare at the giant hourglass. "A year seems large when you look at it this way doesn't it?"<em>

"_No. It is still very small." Neji pulled his coat tighter around himself almost as if he's trying to shield himself._

"_Yes, I suppose it is." I nod._

_He'd only had 10 years with his parents. What a small time frame._

"_But it is also terribly long."_

"_I am sorry about your parents Neji." I can tell he isn't expecting this. He stiffens and turns away from me, not saying a word. "Hinata hopes you will come to accept her parents, and her and Hanabi as well. She is quite fond of you. She said that you two are not closed because you always lived so far away. She hopes at the very least, that you'll be her Nii-chan."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because Hinata means a great deal to Sasuke, and as his older brother I want to make him happy. And over the years, Hinata has become like a little sister to me." I explained. "Hinata will understand if you can't accept her parents as your own. She just wants the opportunity to be your little sister."_

"_Why would she want that?"_

"_She looks up to you. Admires you. She loves you very much Neji. Please keep that in mind when you make your decision."_

* * *

><p>That conversation feels like it was a lifetime ago.<p>

"That was when he first opened up. We talked a lot that day. But you, your parents, even Hinata. Those days were so hard for you. Hiashi and Machi were surprised to hear how much you talk that day. But those days are forever gone."

I opened the top drawer and placed the glass in it, on its side. I'm about to close drawer when I notice a long forgotten photo. I pull out the photo and smile. this particular picture was taken shortly after Hinata had come back from the States. She stands next to Sasuke underneath the treehouse. She has one on arm around Sasuke, the other holding a strange furry creature.

"That Furby."I chuckle. "I bet Sasuke would enjoy this." I turn and leave the room, in search of my little brother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Shikamaru:**

"_**how could you do something like this and not tell me?! Are you even thinking about Hinata?"**_

I sigh at Hanabi's raised voice. "I didn't tell you because it changed my mind."

"_**But how could you even think about leaving Hinata?"**_

"Hanabi, I made the decision before Neji died. After the accident, I decided to stay to the end of the school year and leave in the beginning of the summer."

"**But Hinata-"**

"Can't be someone I've rearrange my life for." This successfully silences her. "Hanabi, I love Hinata as much as you do, you know that. But I have my own life that can't be put on hold for her grief. If I did leave, which I'm _not_, I would still be here for you guys. I'd still be your friend, even from a different country. I'd never leave you."

"_**What made you change your mind?"**_

"About?"

"_**About going."**_

"Oh, that." I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. I should havge expected this. Hanabi woudn't just let that slip by. Of course, I can't tell her the real reason behind it. Partly because I'm still figuring out what to do with the information, but mostly because I don't want to freak her out.

"_**Shikamaru?"**_

"Sorry, I spaced out." I apologize quickly. "I just decided it wasn't for me. My parents weren't to happy about it anyways, and while I find school easy, I enjoy seeing my friends."

"_**Then why did you even consider it?"**_

"The offer was given to me, and my counselor thought it was a good idea because it would challenge me."

"_**Challenges are overrated."**_

"I'm still considering the schools for next year, but I don't know. Mom wants me to stay close to home, it's so bothersome."

This makes her laugh. "_**She's just doing her job. Mothers are supposed to be overprotective."**_

I know she's thinking of her own mother and how little monkey was able to protect her. She still so young. "What's the story on Hinata?"

"_**She's depressed."**_

"I only know that." I replied rolling my eyes.

"_**No, she's clinically depressed. Medication, therapists recommended, the works. Took forever for them to diagnose her."**_

"That's a good thing well. The antidepressants will help her."

"_**Yeah, if she takes them."**_

"What about you?"

"_**I'm not depressed, though it a few therapist was recommended just in case. I have to go back to tomorrow to get results from some of the tests." **_She mutters the last part, sounding as if she doesn't want to admit it.

"Why? Did they run extra tests or something?" I asked sitting up.

"_**I had an even irregular heartbeat. The doctor said it's probably nothing. According to the doctor it's common in teenagers, some about growth spurts and other medical stuff. The problem usually solves itself, but he ran a few extra test just in case."**_

"Then why do you sound worried?"

"_**I may have something wrong with me Shikamaru!"**_

"Or it could be nothing. You heard the doctor, it's normal."

"_**Will you come over tomorrow? After the appointment?"**_ She's pleading, close to tears.

"If that's what you want."

"_**That's what I want."**_

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Text me when you get home."

"_**I will, thanks. I love you Shika-kun."**_

"I love you too Hanabi."

I end the call and lay down with a sigh. "what am I going to do about you? How did it become this way?" I groaned running a hand over my face. "I wish she was still here Neji. You could give me advice about what to do this time around. Why did you have to leave us all behind?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait Nee-chan!" A girl with long dark hair runs by me. She sounds close to tears.<em>

"_already making such a racket so early in the morning."_

"_Nee-chan! N-Nee-cha- AHHH!"_

_I can't see the girl because she turned the corner that I can use sobbing. "Girls are so troublesome." I mutter but pick up my pace nonetheless. I turn the corner and see the girl who ran past me slowly trying to gather her things that are now scattered. "What happened?" I asked kneeling down to help._

"_I….. I was trying t-to catch up with my s-sister because I'm new a-and I didn't want to go to s-school alone. And… I….. I tripped on something. And now my wrist…. It really hurts."_

"_Can you move it?" The girl shakes her head. I put the rest of her things in her bag and slip it over my shoulder. "Come on, you'll need to see the nurse." _

_The girl nods and stands up, cradling her left wrist. She doesn't say a word the rest of the way to school, and surprisingly stifle sysops. Once she leaves the school I take her directly to the nurse's office. _

"_Well, it looks like you broke your wrist sweetie.." The nurse says as she examines the girl's wrist. "I'll wrap it up for now, and have a parent come get you. What's your name?"_

"_Hanabi Hyuuga."_

_Hyuuga….that name sounds familiar. Then it clicks, there is a Hyuuga in my class. "Is your sister Hinata?"_

_The girl, Hanabi, nods. "She's been here for a few weeks. I was homeschooling… but I changed my mind. And then this happens."_

"_Bones heal."_

"_I'm a piano player. I'll fall behind." She looks up at me. "What's your name?"_

"_Shikamaru. Your sister's in my class."_

"_It's nice to meet you Shikamaru. You don't have to stay with me."_

"_My mom would kill me if she found out I abandoned a helpless girl. Besides, you seem like you can use a friend."_

_Hanabi smiles. "You'll be mine?" _

"_Sure. You're insisting."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX- - - - - - - - - - - - - -xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke:**

"I remember that thing." I smile at the pics Itachi handed me. "Can you believe it was still my treehouse?"

"I'm not surprised. You two refused to touch that thing after a while."

"That's because it talked!" I defend.

"It was supposed to do that Sasuke." Itachi smirks.

"_Not_ when it doesn't have batteries." I protest. "I'm telling you, that thing didn't have batteries, and it talked. That's not natural."

"If I remember correctly, you two were so freaked out that you came running to me in tears."

"We were _eight_."

"You two were so cute back then, what happened?" Itachi teases.

"We grew up, life got hard. Dad got stricter, you know, life."

"How are things between you and Hinata?"

"Not much has changed." I admit. "She's not talking to me, and Hanabi's informed me that she's been spending a lot of time with Naruto."

"He doesn't push it to get better the way the rest of you guys do. The moment she pushes back, he stops. She's clinging to that because it allows her to stay the way is." Itachi replies. "Her actions in no way lower her affection for you."

I roll my eyes at this. "We're just friends, Aniki."

"And you have feelings were hurt that are more than friendly."

"Aniki, Naruto's made it more than apparent that he likes Hinata."

"Is that what's stopping you from asking her out?"

"No." Itachi gives me a knowing look. "Okay, partly. But mostly because her cousin just died."

"Ah." Itachi nods. "I agree with the second part, but you can't hold back just because someone else likes it."

"One of my friends, who happens to be her best friend."

"And if the friendship ends over something like this, it was never designed to last anyways." Itachi nods, getting up. "It's better to find out now then have it blow up years later, and regret the lost time." At this he walks out of the room.

"Right." I mutter, returning to my summer homework. "Things were so much better before you left us behind Neji."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata talks highly of you."<em>

_I look up at Neji enterprise. Despite the fact that he's been living with an aunt and her family nearly 3 years, we haven't talked much. And when left in a room alone together, he never starts a conversation._

"_Well….. She's my best friend. I met her when she moved here the first time."_

"_So you're best friends." I nod. "And not does her best friend as well." Neji state._

_Okay, obviously this conversation isn't going to be simple. I put my pencil down and leaned back._

"_That's what she said. Not to be rude, but when you getting at?"_

"_I guess I'm just worried." I raised my eyebrow expectantly. "About you."_

"_Me? Why me?"_

"_I'm friends with the brother and I can tell he cares about you a lot."_

"_And?"_

"_In a minute about what's going to happen to you now that Naruto's back."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Sasuke, you're here to work on a project you're supposed to do with Hinata, __**alone**__." Neji frowned._

"_She's just might, it happens." I replied something, that I feel._

"_Machi says she's out with Naruto."_

"_she hasn't seen him in a while."_

"_I know." Neji begins. "I'm hoping you don't feel like she's forgetting about you." He nailed my feelings exactly. I'm not jealous exactly, but this is the third time in two weeks. "She still cares about you. She can be one-sighted is all. I'll talk to her. Remind her that she has other friends."_

"_You don't-"_

"_Sasuke, you doing a group project alone." My gaze dropped to the notebook. "I can handle it. Just take care of my little cousin."_

"_Okay?"_

* * *

><p>Making a decision, I abandoned my homework and go into the kitchen.<p>

"I'm going out for a bit."

"But dinner is almost ready." My mom replies.

"I'll get something while I'm out."

"Sasuke, dinner is family time."

I don't have to look at my father to know he's glaring at me.

"Dad, let him go." Itachi interjects. "It will be good for him to get some alone time."

"I'm not asking permission." I find myself snapping. "I'm letting you know that I'm leaving. I'm 17, I don't need your permission to leave the house for father." if my father retorts, I don't hear it because I've already walked away.

Neither of my parents come after me but that's probably because of Itachi. He's always playing peacemaker with father and me. To be honest, I listen to touch you left for college I've barely talked to my father. We are so different that we have nothing to say to each other. I can't wait to finish my last year of school so I can leave.

"Hi Machi. It's been a while." I smile as I kneel down in front of the headstone. "I'm not sure why I came here to be honest. I just need an adult to talk to I guess. It's funny, after you died I missed you….. But I missed the little things you did even more. Like how you _always_ with the first one to notice something was wrong and would have a plate full of homemade cookies waiting. The way you'd 'accidentally' help us with homework until late, or 'lose track of time' while playing a game with us, and suggest I just stay over when he knew I was fighting with my dad. Even the way you pat my shoulder as you walk by. I missed those so much, still do actually. Neji trie to pick up where you left off, but he wasn't you. I wish you were here waiting with a plate full of cookies right now." I'm rambling, but I can't help it. "I think I'm falling for your daughter and I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p><em>I don't remember the exact day it happened, sometimes it feels as if it's always been this way. But ever since I realized it, I haven't been able to stop noticing. She's my best friend, so of course it's natural. This was always a possibility. But I never expected it to happen. We've both dated other people, and have been supportive of the relationships. I never once felt jealous, and she's never shown any either, even with Sakura, who I dated for a few weeks about a month ago. I should just bury my feelings. Asking her out would do nothing but possibly make things awkward between me and Naruto. And yet, despite knowing all this I can't bury them deep enough.<em>

"_Sasuke, are you okay? You are spacing out." _

_Hinata snaps me out of my trance and I realize that I've been staring. "Yeah, sorry. It's just been a long week."_

"_Your dad's not letting up?"_

"_Nope. and with Itachi gone, there's no one to play peacekeeper."_

"_Things will get better."_

* * *

><p>I wish I hadn't waited a year to ask her out. Maybe things would've been different if I had acted on my feelings back then.<p>

_**A/N: wow, this chapter is even longer the last one. Again don't get used to it, I don't write them this long on a regular bases. I hope you guys and sort seeing those left behind at the four-month mark. and please, please do not complain that Ten-ten's section is so much smaller than everyone else's. I know it's small compared to the other three, but where I ended it just felt right. the next chapter will go back to the regular third person point of view format. I'm not sure when it will be up, I'm trying to update as many as possible for November to make up for the month-long break I will be taking but I don't know how long it'll take me to write and then type up and edit so please be patient and look forward to Memories part two! please review I love getting them!**_


	18. Memories 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**A/N: This memories chapter is slightly different than last one. I won't say why, and how will be kind of obvious when you read it. Keep in mind that everything in this chapter is written in a specific way. The way I italicized and bolded sections have meaning, it is not a mistake. Why I chose to do this will be revealed in time. So keep sticking with me your readers. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review I love hearing from you guys.**_

_**Oh, I want to add one more thing. This chapter is dedicated to 9tailsfox2, because once again, this chapter and the third part that you'll be getting soon, wouldn't exist without his help and I'd still be stuck with writers block. **_

**Memories 2:**

"_**Mom are you okay?" Itachi questions walking into the living room. **_

"_**Hm? oh, yes Itachi. I'm fine. I'm just looking through an old album." Mikato replies. "Want to join me down memory lane, or are you too busy?"**_

"_**I'm never too busy for you mom." Itachi replies joining his mother on the couch. "Sasuke and Hinata were so cute back then."**_

"_**Yes they've always been close, haven't they? They were so innocent back then, before everything happened." **_

"_**These photos…. Why do you have so many?"**_

"_**This is an old problem Machi gave me."**_

"_**Well that explains it."**_

"_**I miss her. She was such a bright spot in our lives. I didn't even realize it until the light was no longer there."**_

"_**She was great." Itachi match. "I miss her as well, even after all this time."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks so much for taking care Sasuke."Mikato bows slightly to Machi.<em>

"_It's no problem, he's such a sweet kid. I was just glad I finally got to meet the famous Sasuke." Machi smiles._

"_If Hinata talks about Sasuke as much as he talks about her, you probably felt like you're running around."_

"_She __**does**_ _talk about him a lot. I'm glad Sasuke has been sokind Hinata. This move was really hard on her."_

"_Mommy, Hanabi is crying." Hinata says as she and Sasuke walked up._

"_Duty calls. It was nice meeting you Mikato."_

"_So, you're Hinata." Mikato smiles at the girl. "Sasuke is told me a lot about you."_

"_Mother." Sasuke close-up at her as he finishes tying his shoes._

"_Whoops, looks like I've embarrassed. next time, you come over. Okay Hinata?"_

"_Sure!" Hinata smiles brightly. "Sounds like fun!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_ **_

"_Sasuke!" Mikato polls after the board. "Come back here!"_

"_Let him go." Maki puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I imagine Hinata gave him the bad news today."_

"_What bad news?" Mikato asks as they walked into the living room. "Hiashi's being transferred. We leave in a week."_

"_So soon?"_

"_That's how it works with the Army." Machi sighs. "Hinata is pretty upset too. She's of course, mad at us for ruining her life."_

"_The kids. I doubt they'll let distance ruin their friendship."_

"_I hope so. And hey, when we come back we'll have lots of pictures to share."_

"_Oh you and that camera."_

"_Always. Sasuke, Hinata! Come here so I can get a picture!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_ **_

"_They were killed in a car accident?" Machi asked. "That's horrible. Poor Neji."_

"_He hasn't said a word since the funeral, so try not to press Machi."Hiashi says as the doorbell rings. "That's probably him. Go get Hinata and Hanabi."_

"_Right."_

_Hiashi puts on a smile and answers the door. "Neji, if you're early."_

"_We had good traffic." The social worker replies. _

"_Neji why don't you go into the kitchen, Machi made some cookies." The boy nods and walks wordlessly to the kitchen. "He's still not talking?"_

"_He said a few words, but he's still very introverted."_

"_I see. Thank you for bringing him."_

"_Of course. I'm glad he's with family instead of a foster home."_

_Hiashi shuts the door and returns the kitchen, where he finds Machi and the girls talking with Neji._

"_Let's get a picture." Machi smiles, holding up a camera._

"_Machi, I don't think now is a good time."_

"_It's always a good time."Machi argues._

"_Neji, I can show you to your room." Hinata interjects. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away._

"_Hiashi, we have to talk."_

"_About?"_

"_Us moving all time."_

"_I thought we settled this argument already."_

"_That was before Hinata decided she didn't want the homeschooled, and before this happened. We can't drag two kids between multiple schools, it's not fair to either of them. Right now Neji needs stability."_

"_You're not telling me something."_

"_It doesn't matter now."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_ **_

"_she just wants the opportunity to be your little sister."_

_That's what Itachi said at the hour glass Museum._

"_You can't just sit back and accept it Machi!"_

_Neji lets out a sigh. Hiashi and Machi have been writing a lot, and he thinks he has a good idea why. _

"_Qhere it is she anyways?" Neji wonders as he gets up from his desk and crosses the realm. "Hanabi's at a friends house, but Hinata should be home." He opens the door of his bedroom and looks out into the hall. _

_Hinata sits a ways down, her hands over her ears. He waves his hand to get her attention, then motioned for her to come into his room. She obeys keeping her hands over her ears. Machi and Hiashi's voices have lowered slightly, so when the doors shuts, their their are shut out. Hinata looks close to tears._

"_She hopes at the very least, you'll be her Nii-chan."_

"_They'll stop soon."_

"_I hope so."_

"_Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll always protect you."_

"_we will always be together, right Nii-chan?" Hinata asks looking up at him._

_Neji hesitates at the title._

"_She loves you very much. Please keep that in mind when you make your decision."_

"_of course we will." He replies._

"_Pinky promise?" Not to hold up her pinky._

"_Pinky promise." Nettie says, smiling and locking pinkies with her._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_ **_

"_Why are you packing a bag?" An 11-year-old Hinata questions._

"_Because I'm going away for a few days."_

"_Where?"_

"_To visit the Namikaze's."_

"_Naruto? I want to go! I want to see him."_

"_Not this time Hinata."_

"_But that's not fair! I haven't seen Naruto since before we went to the states! I want to see him!"_

"_I said no Hinata!" Machi snaps, turning to face her daughter. "learn to take no for an answer. You can't have everything you want."_

"_But-"_

"_No means no!"_

_Hinata's eyes fill with tears and she runs from the room, bumping into Neji on the way._

"_What happened?" Neji questions walking into Machi's room._

"_I lost my temper with her." Machi sighs, sitting on the bed. "I'm just tired and she kept pushing….. I shouldn't have yelled at her."_

_Neji walks up to her and sits next to her on the bed. "You're dying, aren't you?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm not naïve." Neji replies. "I know why I only have one grandpa. And I know what he had his genetic. you're tired all the time, having trouble moving, and standing for long periods of time. I've researched it. You won't see us graduate, will you?"_

_Maki shakes her head, letting out a shaky breath. "I can't tell Minato over the phone, he deserves better. And Hinata will need her best friend… when the time comes."_

"_mom…."_

"_So, I already have a few meals cooked. I left some money so you guys can get takeout. I shouldn't be gone more than three or four days. the Uchiha's numbers is on the fridge." _

"_Mom."_

"_I think Sasuke might be having trouble with his father again, so invite him to stay over. You can handle getting the kids ready for school for a couple of days right? Hiashi should be back home on Monday, so if I stay long.-"_

"_Mom, stop." Neji places his hands on Machi's shoulders. "Don't worry about the girls. I'll take care of them. Go be with you friends. That's all you need to do."_

_Machi smiles and pulls Neji into a hug. "Thank you, Neji. You're such a strong child."_

"_You're welcome." Neji returns the embrace. "I'll take care of the girls, I promise. And mom? I love you very much."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - -**_**_

"_it's so good to see you." Minato exclaims pointing his old friend into a hug. "It's been too long. Where are the kids?"_

"_I left them at home this time. I….ano….didn't want them to overhear."_

"_Maki, what's wrong?"_

"_Where's Kushina?"_

"_Outback with the kids, take a seat in the living room. I'll go get her." Minato walks away, leaving Maki to walk into the living room and sit on the couch._

"_Machi! I'm so happy to see you!" Christine exclaims._

"_Kushina, not now." Minato muutters directing his wife to one of the armchairs. _

"_What's wrong?" the redhead looks between her husband and best friend._

"_I don't know for sure. Machi hasn't told me yet."_

"_But you suspect!" Kushina replies._

"_And he's probably right." Machi mutters. "I got tested shortly after we came back the states. Looks like I'm not going to see my kids graduate high school after all. I won't even see them graduate middle school, except maybe Neji."_

"_You're dying?" Kushina gasped._

"_So….what… two years?" Minato asks during the math._

"_At best." Machi nods. "Hinata's going to need Naruto when the time comes."_

"_Of course. We'll figure something out." Minato promises. "We won't let you go through this alone."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - -_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_ **_

"_Naruto! But messing with your sister!" Minato orders from his place by the barbecue. "You know she's not a strong swimming! And don't you __dare_ _start doing cannonballs near Arianna and Hanabi, again."_

"_Kids." Maki chuckles from her chair. "where do they get the energy?"_

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Minato, I appreciate, but I'm fine. I've been sitting down practically all day. I want the kids to have one last good day for their world falls apart."_

"_You still haven't told them?" They look over to see Naruto. "You could be dead this time next week and you haven't told them?"_

"_Naruto, keep your voice down." Minato pulls him closer. "It's her decision when to-"_

"_And it's __their_ _lives that are about to get turned upside down. They should know, now." Naruto pulls out of his father's grip and stalks away._

"_Don't worry, he'll adjust."_

"_I understand why he's mad"_

"_Wow, this is some party!" A familiar voice calls._

_Machi gasps and forces herself up from the chair. "Kakashi?"_

_The slightly tanned silver haired man walks across the yard to her. "Hi Machi."_

"_I thought you were in Germany!" She exclaims._

"_I was, but I moved back. Germany is a bit too far to travel between home and work."_

"_You got a job here?"_

"_I start next week word the cram school, and then I'll be working at Neji's high school."_

"_That's great!" Machi smiles and hugs Kakashi._

"_I hope you don't mind, but I took the offer because Minato called me." Kakashi whispers as he pulls away. "I'm __so_ _sorry Maki."_

"_It was always a possibility. I'm glad you hear."_

"_I'm not going to let you die while I am goofing off in another country."_

"_Thank you, Kakashi."_

_The man smiles. "Just make sure you take a lot of pictures so I can remember this party."_

"_I always do."_

_- - - - - - - - -**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_ **_

"_I don't understand." Hinata monitors. "I thought mom just caught the flu."_

"_Now, mom is very sick. He has a disease."_

_Quote but still get better, right?" Hanabi asks._

"_Now, this isn't curable." Neji speaks up. "Mom is dying."_

"_You're lying." Not snaps._

"_Not to, mom has been sick for a while." Yossi explains call in. "There's nothing-"_

"_How long have you been keeping this a must?!"_

"_Hinata-" Neji starts._

"_No! You kept this a secret from us! you lied! And you!" she turns on Neji. "you were in on it!"_

"_Hinata, please…"_

"_I hate you!" Hinata screams and runs from the round._

"_Hanabi… you're quiet." Hiashi turns to the girl._

"_Mom is dying." Hiashi nods. "She won't see my elementary school graduation." Another nod. "There's nothing I can do. May I go to Shikamaru's?"_

"… _Hanabi, do you understand what it told you?"_

_Hanabi scoffs. "I'm not a kid dad. I know it dying means. I want out of the house, may I go?"_

"_Let her go dad." Neji advises._

"_All right, go." Hanabi nods and leaves the room. "I don't think she understands…"_

"_She's she's playing tough." Neji states. "She knows it you're hurting because moms dying, and Hinata just exploded on. She's going to a friends she trusts. She'll breakdown with Shikamaru, don't worry."_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Nancy!" A female voice cause. "Put the book away and washing hands. Can answer most ready."<strong>_

"_**Okay!" Neji calls back turning the page. "I'll just finish this part. Mom**_

_**will understand."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hanabi, please come sit down." Melody says as the girl walks in the door. <em>

"_What's up?" Hanabi asks walking into the living room dropping her backpack at her feet and sitting on the couch._

"_Hanabi, we got a call from Kushina today."_

_Hanabi rolls her eyes. "Is she now trying to talk you guys into sending me home?"_

"_No, she told us that there was an accident." Kyle explains. "I know this will be hard for you to hear, but Hinata is comatose. And Neji…."_

"_Neji died this morning, honey." Melody finishes. _

_Hanabi's breath freezes in her chest, she can hear her heart pounding in her ears. "No. No, that's not possible."_

"_They think a deer or some other wild creature across the road and he swerved to miss it in the car went off over. He moved in front Hinata to take the maximum impact. He died to save your sister's life."_

"_I'm going to my room." Hanabi says numbly grabbing a bag and walking away before her aunt and uncle come protest. Once upstairs in her bedroom with the door is securely locked behind her, she pulls out her cell phone and dials. He picks up on the first ring._

"_Is it true?"_

"_Hanabi?"_

"_Is. It. True?"_

"_Yes, it's true. I'm so sorry Hanabi." __Shikamaru sighs. _"_Maybe it's time you came home."_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Neji." the boy looks up at the sound of his mother's voice. "I know you enjoying the book your aunt put together for you, but you need to come to dinner."<strong>_

"_**I'm sorry. These pictures are amazing, and the stories that go with them…"**_

"_**Will still be there after dinner." Neji's mom smiles. "Your aunt loves taking pictures, I'm sure she'll have another one ready for you soon."**_

"_**Are these all true?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**That's so tragic. Mom?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Are you and dad going to see me graduate?"**_

"_**Looks that way. Don't worry, we'll be here for a long long time."**_

_**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you're confused…..good. That was the point. This chapter will be explained later on, for now just enjoy it. Leave reviews let me know what you thought and feel free to take guesses at what's going on in this chapter, I don't promise any answers though.**_

**Review Replies:**

**BloodyAyame23:** _**I'm glad you thought it was bittersweet, that was my goal. and thank you very much! You are awesome!**_


	19. Preview

**_Hey guys! I hoped to get another chapter posted before NaNoWriMo, but sadly I've run out of time. So, to make up for it, here is a preview of things to come! _**

**_I will begin updating again in December or January. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to recover from NaNoWriMo. I hope you guys enjoy the preview! Please review with your thoughts!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When<strong> **The Promise He Couldn't keep returns...**_

_**A tragedy that should have brought together tore them apart, and as one sister begins to heal, the other falls apart...**_

__"Look around you Hinata, your little sister is spiraling out of control. Now is the time to pull yourself together. And if you want to do anything about that text," itachi points at the phone. "You have choices to make."__

_"...Do you think he still wants this?"_

_"I think that's his decision. But you owe it to him to find out." Itachi replies._

_"You're right. I do...I've been terrible to him." _

_Itachi grabs the orange bottle off the counter and places on the table in front of Hinata. "This is how you can make it up to him." _

_**And then the unthinkable happens...**_

_Shikamaru hits the play button on the remote._

_"Follow me down the rabbit hole."_

_The scene from Alice in Wonderland where Alice falls down the rabbit hole plays. The screen goes black for a moment, then reveals a girl wearing an Alice mask tied to a chair._

_"Off with her head!" The Queen of Hearts voice shouts. _

_The screen flashes white, and when the room returns, the girl is headless. _

_A man wearing a mad hatters mask fills up the screen. "Can you find your Alice?"_

_Shikamaru's eyes widen. "No."_

_**It's a race against time to find the Mad Hatter, because Alice may not be whole for long.**_


	20. Update

_**Hey guys, Rosalinda here!**_

_**November is over, and with it, NaNoWriMo. WHICH I TOTALLY WON! WHOOT! 50,920! Boy does that feel amazing! **_

_**The down side is, I am worn out. I don't even want to think about writing for at least a week if not more. Plus I have a novel I have to edit within 2 months...so….got a bit of a full plate here. **_

_**This story is not being forgotten I promise! I have so many things planned for this story, which I'm sure you can tell from the preview. Speaking of which, I'm contemplating putting another one up since my updates might be delayed a few more weeks, would you guys like that? **_

_**Thank you all for staying with me, and to everyone who reviewed, thank you. You guys are awesome and keep me motivated! **_

_**Please review with your thoughts about another preview! Also, as I often get writer's block, feel free to review with things you would like to see happen! No promises that they'll all end up in the story, but if there are some I really like, they will make an appearance if possible! And of course, I will give credit to whoever made the suggestion. Review away!**_

_**Rosalinda**_


	21. Important Update

Hey guys I'm here with an update. I am so so sorry, but the story is officially on hiatus. I'm having physical issues that is causing a lot of pain. Any usage of my right arm makes it worse. So that means no writing, and no typing. Well I do have a program that does speech to text, it messes up a lot and requires a lot of editing, and trying to do that one handed is nearly impossible and really tiring. I have a doctors appointment next week and hopefully I'll be finding out the cause of it then. I will post another update when I know when I will be able to write again. Again I'm really sorry guys, I know this has already been on break for 2 months but I have to take care myself. I hope that when I can update again you guys will still be here waiting for the new chapter, thank you all for sticking with me. I will update as soon as I can.

~Life is no Fairytale


End file.
